What is Love?
by SilverSickle
Summary: As Rin begins to grow older, something in Sesshomaru begins to stir... tis my first Inuyasha fic please be kind
1. Awakening

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever… ; please no flames…

0000

"What praise other then Love can come from my lips?"

0000

It was odd how easily the time seemed to pass by, Sesshoumaru looked warmly at the eighteen year old girl that was sitting in the middle of the field her long, long brown hair flowing in the soft wind.

Sesshoumaru had just given her that kimono; the finest that money could buy. Finer then that of the empress, he gave her one each birthday for a very, very long time now. Rin was almost a full-grown woman and she was alone…

Her sitting there in that white kimono embroidered with beautiful louts blossoms, made him oddly warm inside. This is what a human like the priestess, called happiness. He closed his eyes and inhaled the air full of pollen and the soft smell of Rin.

Like sakura petals and honeysuckle…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried, his opened his golden eyes pale lips parting. She was smiling and motioning him to come over.

Standing he elegantly glided over to her and sat down; Jaken was nowhere to be found. He had gone off no doubt to find Rin some food, and that didn't bother him it was barely noon yet and he was enjoying this field of flowers.

Slowly he sat down beside her and spoke "What is it Rin?"

"Here!" she cried placing the crown of yellow wildflowers on his head. Sesshoumaru usually wouldn't let anyone touch him, but…

"They match your eyes!" she giggled a little. Rin sometimes acted as if she were still a nine year old walking around in little sandals…

Sesshoumaru touched the flowers lovingly, gently and chuckled

"Rin…"

"I.."

He was a sudden pause when a caught the scent of something, someone that he knew very well… The moment broke and the dream that the both of them had slipped into popped like a bubble…

Kagura was here and once again he would have to deal with that foul smelling wench.


	2. Seduction

AN: Thanks for the reviews! this chapter is a little longer…

0000

"So now let us play this game, this game of Love"

0000

Sesshoumaru left Rin alone in the flower field, his prince like crown remaining. He knew that this creation had come with some intention one that he did not want to ponder. Walking causally up the hill, he reached the top to see that Kagura had been watching them the whole time. A smug smile painted on her red lips,

"What are you doing here?" he snapped

"I am here to warn you." She said sweetly, happy that she had broke whatever had been blooming between him and the mortal.

Sesshoumaru nearly spit "What for?"

"Naraku is angry that he cannot find your half brother Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru had never smelt something so foul, worse then the last time she had asked for his help. He would never aid someone like her, something so foul… His thoughts trailed away at the look on Kagura's face whom was dissolving quickly into high pitched giggles.

Kagura had delicately covered her mouth as her peals of laughter rung into the small valley, Rin heard the echo from the field below and looked up to see her caretaker standing upon the hill still wearing his crown of wildflowers.

"Oh Kami" she swore thinking of the wrath that she would soon incur.

Sesshoumaru removed the crown of flowers and crushed it between his powerful fingers, a flush of shame staining his ears, waiting for Kagura to catch her breath.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru you are definitely growing soft. It has been so many years since when you first took her in, I thought it would have happened sooner."

"I have no feelings for her" he stated coldly. Kagura raised a dark eyebrow to that response

"You lie, I can see it."

Sesshoumaru tightened his fist "Do not toy with me woman this is not what you came here for!" he barked.

Kagura snickered "Well I was wondering where Inuyasha has been gone to for so long. Naraku says that he cannot sense the shards that he and that wench still possess."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reply and stopped, he knew where Inuyasha had gone. He was spending more and more time in Kagome's time, alone…

But since the Jewel Shards were losing power, Naraku was going in search of the ones that he had not yet captured. And those were the ones that the dark haired girl had, the reincarnation of the priestess was only able to see Inuyasha by using their power to transport her from her time to his own.

Somewhere deep inside himself he couldn't say… "I have no idea where they have gone to, Kagura." He said at length.

Kagura was silent, studying him carefully and then snorted "Well if you're lying Sesshoumaru you might find that my Master is not so forgiving on those people that you love the most."

A moment later there was a swirl of wind as Kagura floated away in her giant feather leaving him thinking…

He didn't really love Rin did he?

Sesshoumaru looked down the hill and his eyes clashed with Rin's who had shaded her eyes against the glaring sun, a worried look painted on her features.

His response was one of his cool smiles, quickly the look of worry turned to terror and Rin got up and ran across the field.

He chuckled and followed her…

0000

Rin knew it was a stupid idea to run because Sesshoumaru-sama was a full demon and he could run miles faster then any normal mortal. But still her heart was pounding frantically in her chest not because of fear or from running, but from anticipation…

What would he do once he caught her?

"Rin"

Rin froze her kimono loose, hair askew, breath fast as Sesshoumaru took her hand and kissed it softly.

She was shivering now and she bit her lip so that he wouldn't see it…

"Y-yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she gasped as he drew closer and closer to her.

"What do you want me to do with you now?" his voice had dropped low.

Rin's cheeks began to flush, closing her eyes to block out his handsome face.

"I-I don't know" she whispered before lips brushed her ear and then kissed her neck. A warm arm wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her close.

"You just put this kimono on I won't want to take it off so soon." He purred into her ear.

Rin's eyes opened in mild shock, her pulse frantic beneath delicate veins, feeling him loosening the sash.

She came to her senses and pulled away, neck red from where he had kissed it. The scent of him was everywhere, everywhere…

There in that field Rin fainted away…. And Sesshoumaru only smiled as he laid her in the fragrant flowers…

Soon then he might discover what this love could really be…


	3. Searching

AN: Wow you guys rock! I didn't think my pathetic attempt to capture Rin and Sesshoumaru's love would be so very popular. Thank you very much, and so the fluffyness continues! My chapters seem to be getting longer, nobody minds do they?

Smilez4ever: thank you for the ecstatic review… I'm flattered really…

0000

"Who will fall first to this intricate lie that has woven itself around us? My dear my love?"

0000

Jaken arrived back into the small clearing near the stream a few hours later, it had grown dark and several fish rested over his small squat shoulder. Leaning on his staff heavily he walked up near the already roaring fire to see that Rin had a new kimono and smiled secretively. His lord had given it to her while he had gone, that is what Jaken had said would have been best. And so it seemed that his Master had followed his advice for once…

He paused, as he took up the knife, ready to skin and de-bone the long dead fish. Something drifted warmly into the air, something heady and fragrant like a fog it rested around the clearing.

Jaken's smile grew a little wider "Maybe m'lord is finally figuring out what has his half brother so deeply trapped in that priestesses gaze."

There was a tiny peal of laughter that flooded the clearing and could be heard even to the place where Sesshoumaru had gone to take his bath, powerful muscles rippling beneath creamy flesh as he settled into the warm water with a pleasant sigh.

His last bath had been quite some time ago and here was the only place in which he was supremely alone, where he could think. This luxury would be enjoyed to the fullest, he thought, relaxing into a niche in the rocks. Closing his eyes Sesshoumaru let his human eyesight fade and opened his demon powers.

The smells of the forest came rushing into his noise, the sounds of nocturnal creatures skittering about in the dark. His acute hearing picking up the gentle breathing of the sleeping birds in the trees and the soft rustle of the wind. A quarter moon blared its weak rays onto the small pool, illuminating his damp hair and sharp claws. The only imperfection about his godlike form was his missing arm, his delicate skin not even marred where the offending blade had cut.

A faint taste of roasting fish, floated into the air making his eyes open and his stomach growl. It had been almost a month since he had eaten anything proper because of the cold winter, now it was spring and Jaken had caught more then two fish to feed three.

He dove beneath the warm water swimming gracefully around and then to the other side of the bank where his clothes lay neatly folded. Easily he clambered out of the pool and stood.

"Oh Kami!" hands covered a face, the bucket clattering to the ground and rolling down the small incline to the narrower part of the stream.

Rin knew that she hadn't, couldn't seen anything, numbly turning around she made her way back down the hill red and shaking.

When she returned to the clearing still in a fog, Jaken cried angrily "Why didn't you bring the water!"

Secretly knowing what he had told her had worked; Rin had seen his Master.

"I…uh…. I was scared by the c-creatures in the forest" she stammered

Jaken continued to feign fury "Then where is the bucket you silly girl?"

Rin looked around her cheeks had now turned a beet purple color.

"I dropped it near the top of the stream… Oh…"

Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing fully dressed hair wet, his left shoulder plain for he did not bring his fur with him. She didn't look at him but into the fire where the fish now roasted.

Rin looked like an ostrich that only wished to bury its head in the sand, Jaken nearly laughed, vainly trying to hide his wicked smile as a bucket of water rested close to his form.

Ah-un slept peacefully in the corner both sets of eyes closed, Sesshoumaru sat near it and from the pack on it's back withdrew a ivory comb engraved with peonies. Slowly he combed out his hair near the fire, Jaken poked the fish to see if they were done and Rin looked anywhere but in the direction of where Sesshoumaru was sitting.

A few moments later all that was heard was Sesshoumaru's soft humming, golden eyes half closed. Warm rosy lips parted in deep thought, as the fire cackled merrily and Jaken handed each a fish…

By midnight the demon and the mortal slept, Jaken stayed awake having slept a great deal while fishing. He poked at the red embers of the fire as Rin rested on a separate pallet as his Lord. She turned and twisted in her dreams… Mortals were so odd compared to his Master who was so peaceful and still.

Tonight he would sleep near the creek where his staff would wake him if there was any trouble…

The moment that Jaken had left the clearing Rin sat up. She needed to bathe, the smell of Sesshoumaru-sama was everywhere… After seeing him naked, his body dripping wet she was more determined then ever... Clamping down on the powerful mental image that made her lips quiver, standing she slipped over to where he slept and sat down in near his pallet. Watching the soft rise and fall of his chest, he was so very handsome… But then someone that was as handsome as he was couldn't be human…

When had her feelings changed? And what had brought her here instead of out to the creek…

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she whispered biting her lower lip, a moment passed and golden eyes opened staring at her with mild confusion.

"Is something wrong Rin?" he replied evenly not a trace of sleep in his voice.

She hesitated "N-no, nothing"

A powerful hand caught her wrist forcing her back down, she turned and gazed at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her in a bemused fashion, his cold eyes unreadable.

"What did you come here to disturb me for?"

Rin's mind began to furiously click; she didn't want to anger him especially so late in the night. "I was afraid…"

"Afraid?" a single platinum brow rose

"O-of the woman that came to see you today. I've seen her somewhere before, long, long ago."

Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully, sniffing the faint scent of a lie. A little white lie, a little white lie that could not go unpunished…

"Do you think I'm in love with her?" he teased

Rin went from pale to a flaming red "N-no, I don't think she is your type."

Sesshoumaru nearly burst into laughter but held his tongue, a faint flicker of a smile flashing across his sensuous lips for only a moment.

"Who is my type then?" he inquired, releasing her hand and sitting up, patiently waiting.

Rin looked at him, not knowing what to say. She knew whatever that slipped from her lips would be her undoing. Sesshoumaru-sama was planning something for her…

But what?

0000

Sesshoumaru was evenly staring at her, her dark hair frazzled from her unpleasant sleep. Rin's lips where moving but nothing was coming out, he did so hate to put her on the spot but she was lying. He wanted to hear why she had woken him up…

"Someone who is kinder and more beautiful then her." She replied at last…

Sesshoumaru was surprised at her, having romanced very few human women in his long life he found that for a mortal girl that had lived with him from such a young age. She still could shock him, each day her personality seemed to grow all the more complex…

And it seemed that each day he was turning more and more into a lovesick puppy. Much like his half brother, he added with distaste…

"Like the priestess Kikyo?" he muttered.

Rin looked appalled "No! She is in love with Inuyasha and so is her incarnation Kagome!"

"The demon hunter then?"

"Indeed not!" she answered angrily her cheeks flushing pink with emotion.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was playing with her so, he liked to tease mortals usually out of spite.. But this was different.

He leaned forward and kissed her mouth, hearing the sound of a gasp that died in her throat. A quickly as it began Sesshoumaru pulled away…

"Is that what you wanted Rin?" he asked after a moment of pause, letting the tension dissipate into the cool air.

Rin's cheeks were cherry red; lips lightly parted in shock, she trembled like a leaf in an oncoming storm.

"H-hai"

Sesshoumaru grinned and lay back down… "Goodnight Rin"

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama"


	4. Elucidation

000

AN: Thank you for all the reviews! This is kinda short since I'm suffering from senioritis and really want to finish a drawing.

000

Fluffy's twin: You are welcome! Kagura is a wench!

Fractured blue: Thank you for your lovely comment, and it is true Inuyasha has no character development when it comes to this lovely couple… I wish they put in more… And thanks for adding my story to your fav list!

Smilez4ever: indeed I made our favorite demon so very evil… (Insert extremely evil laugh here). Thank you again for the review!

Jerseygrl246: ah you reviewed again! (dances) thank you for the comment!

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff: thank you for the tears of joy… there shall be more fluff to come (another evil laugh inserted here)

And everyone else, I am thank you to the ends of the earth for reviewing once again!

On with the story!

00000000000000000

Morning dawned too early for Rin though she slept soundly, she had not slept enough. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and instantly fire spread through her veins, chocolate brown eyes flashing open.

"Rin it's time to awaken." The dulcet tones of Sesshoumaru's voice flitted around her dulled brain.

Sitting up she yawned and muttered "Ohayo"

Sesshoumaru was already gone, leaving Jaken to stare oddly at her…

"Why is your face red, child?"

Rin blinked a few times "W-what?"

"You're 'blushing' aren't you." Jaken said the word a little foreign to his tongue.

"I am not! It's just a very warm morning." She replied hastily, her red cheeks burning an even deeper crimson.

Jaken turned back to his basket where a few wild onions and two dead hares lay within.

"There will be rabbit stew in a few hours, you should go out with Sesshoumaru, I've asked him to go pick some berries."

Rin's mouth fell open "Sesshoumaru-sama picking berries like some forest maiden!"

"Indeed, he is very fond of them. And since it is such a warm morning as you said. It would be nice if the two of you went out together."

Rin eyed Jaken warily "But Sesshoumaru-sama is already gone"

"No he is not, he is by the creek waiting for you to come. Here take this." Jaken handed her a basket and Rin hurried off clumsy donning her sandals.

"I'm sorry!" she cried when she found the full demon basking in the warm sun. His eyes were closed and sitting there he seemed like an angel that had come to rest for a brief moment.

"No need, it is a beautiful day" he said pleasantly standing.

He was in a very good mood today, his expressionless face brighter. Rin wondered what had happened to him in the scant hours she had been asleep…

"You are going to hold the basket my dear, I will pick the berries" Sesshoumaru said in a very businesslike tone.

Rin blinked "W-why?"

Stupid question…

"That's fine" she corrected quickly before he could open his mouth to reply.

He seemed unruffled by her slip; Rin knew that he was a little sore when it came to missing his arm. But she respected him the same even if he had one, besides it enhanced his mystery… His allure…

She shook her head to brush the thoughts away, walking about three feet behind Sesshoumaru. Rin really didn't want to get too close, he might do something irrational like last night…

Stop thinking about it! The sensible part of her brain cried, while her other half was swooning because he had such a perfect behind.

Now swirly eyed- she stumbled behind Sesshoumaru making little strangled noises because she couldn't breathe. He turned his hair whipping around him to see that Rin had developed a noticeable twitch and was at least five or six feet behind him.

Mortal women where the oddest creatures on this earth, with a sigh he walked over and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Ahhh… Sesshoumaru-sama is that you?" she cried in a dazed fashion.

"Indeed it is." He replied calmly

"If you don't snap out of that haze I am going to kiss you." He stated a moment later, tipping her chin slightly to the side.

That seemed to wake Rin up somewhat, her eyes returned to normal and she had gone very, very still.

"I-I'm fine now" she said.

He let go of her "Is it the heat that is making you so silly?" he purred

Rin nodded quickly.

"Oh"

With that he turned and began to walk again, Rin was now fully aware of her surroundings. Her momentary lapse into the mindset of not caring if she bore Sesshoumaru's children was gone. Determined to overcome her silly attraction she had harbored since a young age, she ran up to the demon and walked beside him.

"Back to reality are we?"

"Yes, I think I'm a little feverish" she began as Sesshoumaru steered her north into the forest, following his keen sense of smell.

As they continued to walk in silence the forest began to grow thick, falling into shade, the scorching heat of the morning gave way to the relief of temperatures that were twenty degrees cooler. So Rin's excuse was gone, she just had to be more careful…

"Here we are" pushing back a bit of thick bush to reveal a small glade, a paths of warm sunlight illuminating thick glossy leaves of black raspberry bushes.

Rin stepped through first and plopped into the thick, healthy green grass. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat beside her,

"Judging from the sun it is almost afternoon, Jaken will have already cooked that delicious stew…"

Rin nodded not looking at him, she had lost her nerve again…

"What do you plan on doing with all this fruit?" she hastily began standing up and picking some raspberries.

"Making jelly, Jaken is a fine cook for a demon…"

"Jelly?" her brow rose turning to him with a look of shock.

"What has happened to the both of you?"

Sesshoumaru returned her look with one of his own "Why are you acting so childish? The jewel shards are of no interest to me, and my obsession with my father's sword has faded. It has been years since Naraku has been at the height of his power. And now his power, along with his life force weakens… There is nothing left of that old life, the world is nearly at peace again."

Rin had never heard him speak so candidly before, the berry that she held between her fingers popped, staining her fingers with dark juice. She couldn't believe her ears…

So many years of wandering, gazing into his eyes and seeing nothing but the soulless hunger that threatened to devour her; that lust of power that seemed insatiable…

And now it was over… everything was over…

But what was left now?


	5. Arousal

AN: Drawing is done now! Going up in our senior art show (dies). Anyway things get a little hot for Rin and Sessohmaru… (Inserting extremely evil laugh) RANDOM QUESTION: How old is Sessohmaru?

AngelsHeart1622: thank you for the comment!

Naraku'sMate: thank you for the comment!

jeresygrl246: ah more reviews! Thank you! (dances again)

WestFullMoon: thanks for the comment it gave me the courage to continue.

AttackingHentaiChibiLovesFluff: the FLUFF returns!

Smilez4ever: (lol you're the only one who commented on that) THANK YOU!

InuyashaLover69: thank you!

Yami Adritha: thank you!

IluVxSeSsHyx4eVa: thank you too!

(wow that's a bunch of thank you's now on with the story)

0000

"Your lips are like the parted petals of a flower, may I be the one to taste the nectar within?"

0000

A sudden dread seemed to fill every pore of Rin's being, the sudden knowledge of knowing that Sesshoumaru might…

She turned and continued to pick the berries, even as silent tears welled into her eyes. Long lashes catching the salt drops before they fell, so as not to disturb the demon that now lay in the grass, every muscle in his body relaxed.

"It has been years since I have been able to rest like this." He began, Rin stole a glance over her shoulder and saw her beloved's true face. Though a demon was farther away in expression of emotions then humans were, an exquisite sorrow lingered on Sesshoumaru's handsome face. His golden eyes cloudy, wistful as if he were remembering sometime long before she was ever born… When the world as she knew it was so different…

"What was it like without an evil like Naraku's?" she asked not bothering to hide her tears. The look on his face was so genuine that any of her childish fears melted away, like sugar in water.

"It was a dream, a beautiful dream…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Rin sat down beside him, her basket not even half full. Never before had she seen him so open, so vulnerable… So human…

She began to cry again…

"Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru cried, sitting up. Wanting to comfort the young woman, still dressed in the white kimono.

"B-because, I wonder if now you will give me away… And because I-I'm happy to see you this way."

She threw her fragile arms around his powerful neck, sinking into robes that smelt like orange blossom and jasmine.

He closed his eyes and replied "I would never leave you, or sell you for all the money in the whole of the East. Rin you are my dear companion all these years. I have raised you to the best of my ability, though I am sorely lacking in knowledge of how humans raise their own children."

Rin sniffed and pulled away, Sesshoumaru wiping the tears from her eyes. Her eyes glowed with such warmth, warmth that he had once possessed when his father had been alive…

Sesshoumaru felt a familiar pang somewhere in his heart, though the sting of tears did not come. Instead he looked into the basket and let his mind drift,

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin inquired touching his face with her small hand, he jumped his eyes flicking towards her beautiful face.

Warm fingers began to trace his features and he closed his eyes. Whatever emotion he possessed flared into a blinding passion.

His nails dug into the soft grass, he had to resist this temptation…

The scent of raspberries was all over her fingers, teasing him to take a taste… He was so hungry after all, and berries were his favorite food…

"What are you trying to do to me?" he growled, Rin paused in sudden fear. His eyes were closed, lids fluttering. He was biting his tongue; she blinked a few times and grinned. She wasn't stupid, Sesshoumaru was holding back. Well, she was going to get him for the time in the field…

Rin kissed his lips, tasting the wild flavor of his mouth. The gasp in Sesshoumaru's throat melted into a moan of pleasure, as he deepened the kiss.

She was going to pay for doing this to him…

0000

Rin had fallen into a daze; her whole body trembling, he was kissing her neck. Nibbling the lobe of her ear. Each touch sent a thrill through her petite body; the sash at her kimono was loosening, clawed fingers peeling it softly away. Hot lips met her own once again, fevered eyes closing.

She wanted to stay like this forever…

But….

Rin could never be his own, because he was… a demon….

Tears bloomed from closed lids as she kissed him back, small fingers catching in his long hair, twirling around her fingers. With her free hand, the fur slipped from his shoulder, she remembered laying in it as a child…

Sesshoumaru rested her gently in the soft grass and looked down at her, a sly smile slipping over his sultry mouth.

"Rin you are going to stop me aren't you?" he asked seductively…

Whatever he was saying, was tepid and gold toned in her ears. Her lips parted to drag warm air into her lungs, but her breath was quickly smothered by a deep kiss. Sesshoumaru tasting all that was her, making her ache for more…

He pulled away and his lips brushed her ear "You must know that is a demon's seed is virile in the body of a young mortal girl."

Somewhere that registered and she gasped as if suddenly thrown into frigid water, the blush of arousal drained from her beautiful face. Then there was a sudden stillness, Rin becoming aware of how intimately…. Positioned… she was with Sesshoumaru-sama; his robes hung half open displaying a smooth muscular chest. Silver hair flying about , breathe moving in and out unevenly. Daintily the demon detangled himself and sat across from her, Rin still lay there staring at the sky peaking through the leaves. Her one hand clinging to Sesshoumaru's fur, she closed her eyes and wished, no hoped that what had just happened, didn't….


	6. Distance

0000

Live! Did I kill anyone there? Hopefully not, thank you all for reviewing. Naw they didn't do it, Sesshoumaru is too much of a gentleman. (sweat drop) Rin is going out of her mind. (insert evil laugh)

Deathsangel666: I don't let my stories sit that long (sweatdrop) three months is way to long and indeed people lose interest. Thank you for your review and I'm trying to make these chapters longer without boring the rest of the public. Give me some time this is only the 6th chapter. (insert big smile here) thanks again!

AttackingHentaichibislovefluff: I appreciate your rant, it is feudal Japan and all. But I feel like Rin is a very moral woman since she was brought up by such a regal demon. And she is also very young and not exposed to the norms of Japanese lifestyle being stuck with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken day in and out. That makes her a tad naïve and overly innocent. Things will change, it's a learning process for the both of them. They have to find out what love really is… Soon it's going to become harder and harder for the both of them to keep their hands off one another. (Inserting extremely evil laugh here). Thank you for your review!

Tk: You picked up Jaken's scheming, lol. You're the only one who saw that, he's so evil because he wants to see his Master happy and Rin too. (tear). Thank you for your review!

Smilez4ever: Ah thank you for your nice comment! (insert big smile here)

WinterSnowFox: I don't like to get too graphic with the mushy scenes (lol) I'm glad that it is still a good piece of writing. Thank you for the comment!

Jeresygrl246: they didn't do it (sweatdrop) but I promise things are going to get interesting. (insert evil laugh)

LadyRinUchiha: thank you for the review!

0000

"A lie now woven cannot be undone, oh how red these threads have become. When will it all become truth?"

0000

Rin's eyes closed as fangs prickled her neck, eyes fluttered open. To see that Sesshoumaru-sama held the sash in his hands, the end hanging loosely around his shoulders. He was smiling, not the same smile as before but with that same ravishing allure that made Rin only want to be back in his arms…

Her hand came to her neck; his fanged kiss had left a little deliberate mark.

"Do you want this back?" he cooed

Rin gulped, his fangs were peaking out from luscious lips… His scent was all over her, her kimono was loose, sandals lost somewhere in the clearing.

"Hhmmm?"

He played with the sash between his fingers, the dazzling color mesmerizing…

"Rin"

His head dipped lower, silvery hair falling over his shoulder.

"I'm going to trade you dear" he said softly motioning towards his fur, which Rin had a death grip on.

Rin drew the fur closer to her body "You can't have it"

"Why not?" he pulled, nearly dislocating her shoulder in the process.

"B-because my kimono is too loose." She wailed as he gave another tremendous tug.

Sesshoumaru paused, "I don't mind that"

Rin's face turned cherry red "N-nani!"

Sesshoumaru grinned sweetly now, "Give me my fur Rin or you are going to have to suffer far worse then what had just happened…"

Rin's grip slacked and Sesshoumaru pulled the fur away and turned around, from over his shoulder he handed her the sash.

"There"

Rin took the fabric with shaking hands and stood taking great pains to fix her brand new white kimono. She just realized she needed to change it before it got too dirty…

She couldn't be here anymore, her head might explode, and even if it did she hadn't realized yet…

He was still cold and distant. But it was only recently that he seemed warm, alive, more human like…

Was Sesshoumaru-sama going senile?

Despite the terrible thought, she giggled…

That giggle turned into laughter making him turn, a silvery brow raised.

"What are you laughing about?" he snapped.

Rin quieted instantly

"N-nothing" she couldn't help herself, the giggling began again as she picked up the basket and found her sandals.

Sesshoumaru was silent he did not ask her again, nor did not bother her while she went around the clearing and picked berries.

Rin was giddy as a schoolgirl; she had never felt like this before. It was maddening, and dangerous at the same time. She didn't know how Sesshoumaru would react, or why he was acting so oddly as he was now. Rin would leave him, that was who he was, and frankly she didn't care. She accepted him for who he was and he did the same for her.

He had begun to humming again, picking berries and eating them elegantly. His brow was furrowed with the utmost seriousness. He was confused again she thought…

Cold golden eyes gazed across the clearing to see that Rin had almost filled the basket. Sesshoumaru one of the greatest demons truly hated emotions, they were the messiest vilest things in all of the universe, by Kami how had humans survived with them for so many years?

He had expected her to be flustered and crying but Rin was either fine or she was hiding it. It had to have been the latter…

He had managed to stun her out of her daze, the one that made her look so beautiful… Delicious enough to eat… He growled a little, breaking the pleasant humming.. Curse these stupid emotions… He was glad he hadn't went over the edge and took her virginity….

"I think you have picked enough" Sesshoumaru announced after his last berry. Rin looked up and then into the basket. It was nearly overflowing

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama"

With Rin trailing behind they left the clearing…

0000

After rabbit stew, the sick sound of squishing berries made Rin go into peals of laughter; her and Jaken were preparing berries for the jelly. Jaken had formed a huge fire across the clearing where they had slept. And over it he had built a pyre of wood were there was a huge iron cauldron bubbling with water and syrup. Jaken had collected the syrup from the maple trees deep in the forest weeks and weeks before. He had been carrying them in huge jars in Ah-un's pack making the journey for Rin all the more difficult.

She still did not know where they were going, now that Sesshoumaru-sama was finished with his desire and lust to attain his father's sword…

Jaken handed her the pulpy mass in a shallow boil and told her to throw it in the cauldron. Doing so she cleaned her hands and spoke

"Jaken why are we doing this?"

"Because Lord Sesshoumaru has been invited to a wedding"

Rin nearly choked as she took a sip of water from the badger skin. "W-wedding?"

She waited water dripping from her chin, a dark stain seeping into the fabric of her lavender kimono.

"Yes indeed" Jaken said turning so that she wouldn't see him smile. He brought the rock down on the berries harder. The smooth, wax like rock not spreading much of the jelly around.

"This demon is an old friend of the family, I myself was surprised when a messenger had come so unexpectedly while you were gone. But as you know we have to bring him a gift… I will make this jelly into a rare delicacy to please the bride and the groom…" Jaken's evil smile grew wider.

Jaken could feel how curious the little girl was, humans were such predictable creatures. Though he had grown fond of this young woman, this was another one of his delightful plans…

"W-what are you going to make with this jelly?"

"An aphrodisiac"

All the color drained from Rin's face, as she fumbled and dropped the skin.

"O-oh that's nice" Rin suddenly remembered the warmth of Sesshoumaru-sama's flesh against hers…

Swirly eyed once again, she stepped away from Jaken and sat near the river. Her cheeks flaming, her heart thudding painfully, she looked down at her hands. She was already too old to marry, clenching her fists. Rin blinked away the tears of frustration… There was no way out, it was going to be like this forever…

He would never love her…

"Pack up!" a familiar cold voice barked, Rin turned around to see Sesshoumaru-sama walked into the clearing across the creek, eyed the large cauldron with indifference and woke Ah-un from his sleep beneath a shady tree.

"Jaken you will stay behind Rin and I will journey to the castle alone. I don't want that messenger following us." Sesshoumaru's voice had lost all it honeyed sweetness, the spell of two days of bliss seem to melt away. And for once Rin was grateful, she was afraid of this new relationship.

"A baby" she muttered touching her stomach, as she ran across the shallow part of the stream wetting her sandals and picking up her pack. Sesshoumaru had his back to her, and his air was once again of the regal demon that she had grown up with.

"Do demons have a mating season?"

Rin slapped her hand over her mouth and Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at her coolly, whatever he was thinking she surely could not see it.

Somewhere across the stream Jaken burst into laughter, and Rin wanted to bury herself in a hole right now or wished the ground would open and swallow her whole…

Sesshoumaru turned away without an answer and loaded the packs on Ah-un's back. Rin slipped easily onto Ah-un's saddle and they set off. Two hours into the silent ride she was asleep. It was only then Sesshoumaru finally breathed a little easier, they would not rest until they reached the castle of Suu-Laan, where the demon Tsuki was finally marrying, after over the 1,000 years of engagement… Sesshoumaru found that faintly amusing, as he stole a glance towards Rin's lithe body curled into a fetal position on Ah-un back.

Tsuki had been his father's old friend and had come from the neighboring fief five miles away… Sarai his fiancée hailed far from this land, where it was hot and full of sand… Sesshoumaru had no idea where that was but she had said that there was no water for as far as the eye could see, just deep sand and temples of gold rising high into the clouds…

A soft sigh reached his acute ears as Rin woke; the sun was setting over the land, throwing everything into a warm amber and purple tinged glow.

"How long more Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked

He looked to the sky the faint glow of the moon appearing, "Another two days at the most"

She sighed "We will not be resting?"

"No" he snapped

Rin was silent and Sesshoumaru quickened his pace only to stop minutes later.

"Ah-un take her flying you will get there faster" suddenly the two headed Ah-un took flight carrying Rin away…

"Sesshoumaru-sama what are you doing!" she cried out looking down at him. He did not look up but merely took off at full demon speed to the north. Miles faster then Ah-un, Rin watched his figure, till he was no more then a dot on the horizon.

Rin felt a soft sorrow fill the hole in her chest and she closed her eyes wishing that this was some terrible dream that she would soon awake from.

0000

Ah-un reached the castle a full day later, it was even before the sky had taken the tinge of pale grayish-pink signaling the beginning of a new day. A whole welcoming party was waiting for her down below, her tired eyes opened merely to slits. She had not slept since Sesshoumaru-sama had left her so abruptly…

"Welcome!" a tall thin young man with golden colored hair greeted her, as he helped Rin stagger off the padded saddle on Ah-un's back. Rin noticed at once that he was no human but had a single crystal like horn growing from his head.

"Greetings" she bowed and felt her head spin.

"I am Tsuki the groom, we have been waiting for your arrival for sometime. Sesshy-chan was worried whether that beast of his got lost."

Rin looked at him stunned, blinking several times "Er you mean Sesshoumaru-sama is already here?"

"Indeed he is my little dear" he said jovially burgundy colored eyes hidden by the long screen of dark lashes, soft mouth in a pleasant smile.

Despite her tiredness Rin felt herself blushing, he was handsome like Sesshoumaru-sama. Maybe more so… Right now she couldn't tell, the smell of cooking curry was filling her nostrils, her stomach emitting a loud growl in reply.

Tsuki raised a blonde brow "Oh my poor little dear is hungry, by the way what is your name? Sesshy-chan seemed to have neglected telling me who his companion was."

"Rin, my name is Rin" she muttered as an elegant hand was pushing her exhausted body forward. Into the opulent Chinese style mansion that covered, she vaguely guessed about 10 acres or more of land. The main mansion was connected to a series of a hundred or so smaller buildings, probably filled with secluded Japanese or Zen styled gardens. To her this was Heaven though for Sesshoumaru she could not guess. Hallways passed in a painful blur, many doors opened and shut… Rin closed her eyes and wanted quiet.

The light pressure on her shoulder told her to kneel onto the cushioned velveteen pillow with a soft plop. Moments later a simple breakfast was served and Rin ate to her hearts content, happy not to see that wretched sky looming above her head… Happy that she was away from everything that had to do with her lonely existence with two demons and a strange animal.


	7. Insecurity

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS RULE! Sorry it took so long. But my brain is a little dead from the ending of school and all. I'm sorry!

MissWildfire: My thanks for pointing Sesshoumaru's massive ooc-ness (I was waiting for someone to point it out). To my knowledge the manga nor the anime never show you what he is like when he is in love. All the desire that fuels him is pretty much gone in this fanfic. Peace has settled, and he is now a different demon, my apologies if it irritated you but I'm having a little fun. Thank you for your review it was much appreciated.

Turmoil… Eh it might be coming up…

Smilez4ever: you returned (yay) Torturing Rin's innocent mind is fun indeed!

Cring White Wolf: thank you!

Tk: your welcome (big smile!) Yes, Jaken is the mastermind that is getting the two of them together, I was really laughing through the whole thing. Thank you for your great review!

AngelsHeart1622: Yeah, Sesshy-chan has some issues… Eh…

AttackingHentaiChibi'sLoveFluff: I thank you for that rant! I don't know about that plot, but something is coming up (evil snigger). Drama! Drama!

Wisebunny: My thanks for the 'wow'!

LadyRinUchiha: I am going to get Jaken in trouble! I promise! And I know Sesshy-chan really needs to read a good teen dating book…. (sweatdrop)

Deathsangel666: thank you for reviewing again! (dances)

AngelsHeart1622: Poor Sesshoumaru he's acting like a teenager with all the angst (sweat drop). Don't worry things will get better!

jerseygrl246: lol, yeah he's a little happy. Also a little drunk… (giant sweatdrop) kinda forgot to add that in. He's also massively immature…

0000

" A threat runs white through our red thread. Will our love break? I wonder if you and I were ever meant to be together."

0000

The great demon Sesshoumaru stepped into the small eating room, Rin was fast asleep at the table the servants watching her worriedly. They looked up when he came in his white robes gone, replaced now by a long deep blue yukata, silver moon embroidery down the right side and bell like sleeves. His hair was tied into a severe bun, a single chopstick held the knot firmly in place.

He was barefoot his clawed toes barely making a noise on the clean matted floor, he bent down and caressed her cheek, brushing fingers over her rosy colored lips. She whimpered shifting, only then did he sweep her up into his arm and bow lightly before he left the formal eating room, for the opulent sleeping quarters…

Quietly, soundlessly he moved through the gardens his senses alert muscles tight. Though there had been a week of festivities he still feared anything happening to ruin them. Sensitive nose picking out each scent, doggedly searching for any illusion or sorcery, he had found none so far. Rin's warm body continued to stir in his arm, he quickened his pace up to the guest chambers, a suite reserved only for him by Tsuki himself.

It was good to keep old ties with friends…

Upstairs the screen door had been left open for him, the paper lamps lit to an amber glow. Laying Rin's small body on the bed he shut the door with a serene thud and went to go take a proper bath along with trying to find some proper sleeping clothes.

An hour later Sesshoumaru returned his hair loose and now dry, he was freshly bathed the smell of lavender soap making him content to be out of the wild for a time. The lamps had gone out leaving him only the moonlight to guide him to the curtained bed. Rin had rolled to the edge of the raised bed, now in danger of falling off, gently he lifted her and placed her under the covers, tenderly loosening the knot on her severe kimono so that she could breathe easier.

Stifling the barest hint of a yawn he slipped into the bed beside her and fell into a deep dreamy sleep. Hoping for once that he would not have to wake up with the sun, and instead sleep the whole morning away…

000

The beat of wedding drums began around noon miles and miles away from the guest quarters, yet Sesshoumaru heard them and his beautiful sleep was pleasantly disturbed. He could go back to sleep if he wanted… And so he did…

00

While Jaken's Master slept the afternoon away Jaken was on his slow journey to the castle of Suu-Laan. A huge jar strapped to his back, huffing and puffing he hoped that he would make it there before the wedding ceremonies were over. Curse his stubby legs… After a few hundred feet he took a short break shifted the weight and continued north, to the castle. All the while following the lingering scent of his master and the mortal girl.

0000

Rin's lids fluttered when she felt the first warm kiss pressed to the hollow of her neck. Making her giggle, banishing the cloud of sleep that had wrapped her so thoroughly.

"Leave me alone!" she playfully cried blindly whacking Sesshoumaru with the nearest pillow. It hit him squarely in the face and he began to tickle her, she went into fits of laughter.

"S-Sesshoumaru---sa---ma!" she cried through laughter… There were a few gasps of air, her stomach hurting. Rin needed to breathe, but she didn't care; the tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard as Sesshoumaru moved from her sides to her neck. Now she was kicking and screaming at the same time…. Then as abruptly as it began it stopped and Sesshoumaru sat on his heels grinning. He too was slightly out of breath,

Rin laid there her stomach muscles aching; her kimono was loose now, slipping off her shoulder. Lips curled into a half smile of pure happiness,

Sesshoumaru bent slowly down and kissed her forehead, lips brushing like butterfly wings on her soft skin. Rin relaxed, closing her eyes, here she was warm and safe in his arms. There wasn't anything that could touch her…

She gasped as the cool air of the afternoon hit her bear flesh, Sesshoumaru was now teasing her other arm out of the large sleeve. Nibbling the delicate flesh at her neck, he hadn't kissed her lips yet and it was driving her mad.

Rin couldn't force him… Because then she might… The sash dropped to the floor and Sesshoumaru peeled back the rest of the heavy kimono. His lids heavy as if under a strange spell…

"MILORD LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!"

Sesshoumaru turned to see a squat demon standing in the doorframe looking like a cat had chewed and spit him out. Clothes torn and green skin scratched… The only thing that didn't seem damaged was the large bottle on his back. Quickly Rin covered up looking stunned. As Sesshoumaru slipped like a cat from the bed and quickly took the bottle from Jaken's crooked back.

"You interrupt me for this thing?" his silver brow rose and quickly he pushed Jaken out of the room and shut the screen door with a snap. A moment later his golden eyes fell on the bed once again. Annoyed at Jaken's unaccustomed outburst his senses returned and he left Rin alone, breathing deeply on the bed.

Maybe he had been mistaken… He had no feelings for her at all.


	8. Disillusionment

An: Don't kill me! (covers face with hands as rotten fruit is pelted at her) for this being really short. It's just me being evil! (insert evil laugh here). YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you all for reviewing! (very big smile)

**Jeresygrl246:** Jaken is so evil (hahahaha!) Thank you for your nice comment! ( I changed it sorry)!

**Cring White Wolf:** Indeed, I am out of school. My last day is tomorrow, more of a senior picnic then anything, no class! (YAY) Thank you for your lovely comment! (insert big smile)

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff:** I have a summary for you! Sorry you got confused (cries). School will flash by so quickly with only two weeks left. Good luck! Thank you for your comment! (insert big smile).

**AngelsHeart1622**: Sesshy-chan is such a mixed up demon isn't he? I know he needs some therapy or something. Or poor Rin won't be there when he comes back. Thanks for reviewing!

**LadyRinRemix**: Ah! Your right that he is confused and yes he is leading her on somewhat. But not on purpose the only reason he does it is because he doesn't know what love is. Let's hope that Sesshy-chan doesn't make the mistake of losing Rin… Thank you for your comment it gave me the courage to get off my lazy butt and finish this chapter (insert big smile).

**LadyRinUchiha:** (picks up Jaken and dusts him off) Jaken is very evil! (hahahahah!) There is something special in the jar, mentioned in chapter six. (muwhahhahahaha).

**Wisebunny/ Liko:** I thank you for the 'wow' and 'superb'. And I thank you both for reviewing. (dances) I hope my chapters will be better in the future so you both can enjoy them!

**Dark-Inu-Princess: **Aw thank you so much, I try to give an accurate and sensitive portrayal of their 'dangerous' love. I thank you again for reviewing. (insert big smile)

**Siren66:** Don't be sad things could get worse. I thank you for your review. It'll be a happy ending… I think…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Previously: Sesshoumaru and Rin are making their way to Suu-Laan. Where Sesshoumaru unexpectedly separates himself from Rin and sets off on the journey alone. Three days later Rin and Ah-un touch down on the massive courtyard of Suu-Laan, the groom already drunk and happy ready to meet her. Suffering from hunger and lack of sleep, she is led into the castle where the servants set out a breakfast for the poor mortal girl… A few minutes into her breakfast and Rin is asleep…

0000

"Love is many a dangerous thing. Child! Do not waste your life needlessly!"

0000

Sesshoumaru was irritated as he took a seat on the massive wedding cushion, Tsuki had drunk himself senseless, as usual. And.. He didn't know where Rin was, and by Kami he did not care…

Who else had this couple invited other then himself, his golden eyes scanned the crowd seeing few that he recognized… But many others he did not…

Meanwhile on the other side of the pavilion Rin stood in the shade, the pink kimono she had found after her bath graced her body. Sakura blossoms wreathed around her head like a crown fit for a queen. A gentle hand lay on her shoulder she turned to see a woman with ruby colored eyes.

"You are Rin are you not?" she began silkily; dark bangs swaying softly in the slight wind.

"Yes I am" Rin had a suspicion she had seen her somewhere, somewhere not to long ago… Beside her was a tall boy with dull colored eyes, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. An unusual speckling of freckles on his delicate face

"And who is he?" Rin asked pointing to the boy who looked around emotionlessly

"His name is Kohaku, he is my protector while I am here… But I have come to offer you a gift…"

Rin's eyebrows rose "A gift of what?"

The woman motioned her to lean in closer, as she did the three words that she heard struck her dumb

"Happiness with Sesshoumaru-sama"

Rin felt her body become ice cold, sweat beading her forehead "W-what do you mean happiness? Happiness cannot be given, it must come from within."

The woman smirked and shook her head "Not the emotion you silly girl, something that could keep you young and at his side forever."

She continued to half listen knowing that there was nothing in this whole world that could keep her at his side for much longer… Nothing but… Rin then heard the dreaded word drift from the woman's mouth.

"Immortality…"

"It can't be done!" Rin cried out making a few guests turn and stare oddly at her. The woman with red eyes laughed

"Yes, it can, I am immortal and so is this boy. Do you know why?" she whispered again a feverish look in her fire like eyes.

Rin shook her head, the tears beginning to build in her eyes.

"It is because of this" and there between the woman's fingers was a pale shard of the Shikon Jewel. It's holy light filling Rin's brown eyes, like the hope that had suddenly flared deep within her confused heart.

"This shard will fulfill the desire of its holder, if you wish to remain alive forever by Sesshoumaru's side it will grant that. And if you wish for power, which many do, it will increase your mortal strength thousand-fold."

Rin's quavering hand reached out to take the glowing ray of light from between the woman's two fingers…

"But there will be a price…" the woman said with a satisfying smile as Rin's gentle fingers hesitated.

"Indeed the jewel grants the holders desires but there is a condition that has to be met. A condition that will be dictated now, so long as you chose to accept my great gift."

Rin looked deeply into the woman's eyes trying to search out any signs of deception, but there was an icy wall beneath all that fire. Rin's gut clenched and her hope flickered

"What is the condition?" she inquired her voice monotone

"If within the year Sesshoumaru does not love you, you will die and your essence will be absorbed into the jewel. If this condition is not met on your 19th birthday, a year from now… Kami help…"

A fresh stream of tears welled silently into her eyes but her fingers closed over the jewel. There was a blinding flash of light and Rin knew no more…

000

Rin woke as an electric current ran through her body, her eyes opening instantly. The fog of her brain cleared. She was lying on the floor her ten-layer kimono spread sweetly around her petite form. People were around whispering behind gloved hands and ornate fans.

She shakily stood, eyes searching for the woman and her companion. They were nowhere to be seen. And…

A figure hastily stepped through the crowd, golden colored eyes wide with rage.

"I smell that wench where is she?" Rin saw the livid face of Sesshoumaru-sama, feeling herself shudder with fear and sudden hate. The vein at his slender throat ticking wildly, standing in front of her still as death, cold eyes staring down at her slender form.

"What have you done?" he spoke monotone, not a trace of life in his voice. Eyes narrowing, handsome brow furrowing in sudden disgust, anger, sorrow, Rin could not tell. All she felt was that desolate hole swallowing her whole body. And she was drowning in that black mire.

A cool hand slipped into hers, a warm kiss placed on the back of her hand. If he had no feelings for her so be it, but he had to stop her from crying…

"You silly little girl" he whispered a lump building in his throat. Why had she done this, now there was a price upon her head. Some contract that Rin had to complete, he could smell it on her. The dark sticky smell like blood, and the pure clean scent of the Shikon Jewel now embedded deep within her heart. Sesshoumaru could never be angry with her for long, and the crimson hot rage was subsiding. A crowd had now gathered and was staring openly shocked at the odd couple.

"Come away from here" he pulled her to a dark corner of the pavilion, guests flocking to their proper seats.

There he pressed her into the corner of the wall intent on punishing her for this, he knew what had happened but he wanted to hear it from her. And the only way was too…

He felt himself smiling and Rin saw his look, her tears quickly evaporated.

"I-I'll tell you just don't touch me! I saw what you did this afternoon, you have no feelings for me! So hot and cold all the time Sesshoumaru, I want an answer now! I've become immortal to spend the rest of my existence with you…. So no more of this playing, I want to know whether you can love a mortal girl like me forever!"

Sesshoumaru was speechless; he looked at her with wide eyes, taking no time to conceal his surprise.

He was laughing, a deep kind of chuckle that stopped only when Rin put a hand over his mouth. Sesshoumaru playfully bit her fingers so she pulled away in a huff.

"Firstly my dear" he purred sweetly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "you are no longer a mortal and secondly I will not give you my answer until the ending of the contract that has been placed on your head."

Rin's eyes flashed amber with anger "You are the most insufferable demon I have ever met!" she cried beating his chest with her fists. Sesshoumaru deftly caught her wrists and kissed her senseless.

Pulling away he whispered, "I thought my actions would speak louder then words. But then they could be always mistaken for lust."

Sesshoumaru felt his anger returning...

Rin stopped struggling even as his grip tightened around her willowy wrists. Stunned, her chocolate colored eyes wide.

"The magic of the contract will be terminated midnight of your birthday. That is the night I will tell you. The night that I may give you your final and most beautiful kimono. The one that you will be buried in.." Sesshoumaru spoke softly, all the seduction drained from his voice.

"I may never really love you, I could never give you the love of a mortal man. I am not as weak as they are… Though your life might be spared if this inkling of attraction grows. Remember I've only just started to romance you."

He smiled faintly then, his eyes far away. Icy gold, shimmering in the fading afternoon light, Rin had dissolved into tears. And a moment later he let her go, she went running across the pavilion…

Maybe this would be the last time he would ever see her again. And that made him happy, knowing that he could protect someone from the death that seemed to always follow him.

The Demon Sesshoumaru turned, humming an old song his mother used to sing to him. And glided easily toward the seating, the sound of the marriage vows ringing melodiously in his ears…


	9. Foresight

AN: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating faithfully, prom plans and teenage angst is interfering with my writing. Eh, I never realized that I would cause people to become so confused because of the ending. All shall be revealed in good time! I'm sorry! Don't be angry with stupid, wordy me! (ducks as rotten fruit is pelted her way). And my thank you section will be suspended for this chapter… cause I'm pressed for time.

This is a summary chapter since my numerous reviewers were wailing they didn't understand, sorry guys.

And jeresygrl246 I'm sorry about that error, the second I got your review I fixed it. You can check (silly me)

0000

"A red thread now cut, can it be once again joined? When a white threat tangles so readily through the strands?"

00000

Rin wept in the edge of the Zen gardens, her eyes dulled. Her heart was black, here was nothing in there, no life, nothing but that hollow Shikon jewel…

With it's taunt of immortal life that she no longer wanted…

Wiping the tears away, she felt a little bit of life returning to her limp body. The scent of wisteria blossoms was all around her as she sat beneath the arbor of the old vines. Here it seemed peaceful, calming to her shocked body.

Her eyes closed and she dreamt…

There was a voice that called her name…

A warm hand closed over hers, a small hand. The moment she felt it her eyes opened, and Jaken was sitting beside her, his yellowy eyes wide with sorrow.

"You poor girl, the master is a very fickle demon. He fears love, he fears love because all those he loves has died…"

Jaken looked into the garden, to the bleak serenity of the swirled sand and minimalist, precise placement of the trees. He had thought that Sesshoumaru spending time with the girl alone in that wedding suite would have done something to soothe the scar of betrayal so many years ago.

It had worked till… He cringed, if he had not walked in at that moment Sesshoumaru would have eventually impregnated this young woman and her life would be forever altered…

He did not want that, there had to be something more to Rin's destiny…

"You did a foolish thing to take immortality" he said after a time.

Rin was wiping the tears from her eyes again,

"I-I know but I love Sesshoumaru-sama more then anyone else in the whole world. He is immortal and I cannot bear to be parted from him, _ever_."

Jaken was amazed at mortals, and a little stunned… All his planning to bring these two together; Rin's journey to Suu-Laan with no food or water for three days was painful but necessary. Sesshoumaru had found her asleep in the dining area and taken her to rest… But now everything was so very wrong… Rin had disobeyed him by taking the jewel, breaking the innocent dream they had both been living in…

A spark of light filled him, a sneaky little light, which made his frown change into a very evil grin.

"But there is hope my dear"

Rin's brown eyes widened

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me"

00

Sesshoumaru ate quietly at the wedding feast, Tsuki had pulled him up to the 'wedding' table with the rest of the newlywed relatives and preceded to tell Sarai all sorts of embarrassing things they had done when they were children. Now intensely angry and blushing lightly from shame his cold eyes searched for the petite form of that silly little girl…

00

Jaken slid the screen door open to the suite that Sesshoumaru and Rin had shared, walking calmly over to the sack where Sesshoumaru had tossed the jar.

Hefting out the glass, Rin gasped. The gel like liquid inside was a fleshly pink color, and it glowed faintly like the moon in the night sky.

"Close your mouth Rin, you are not a codfish" Jaken reproached she closed her mouth, watching as the squat demon went over to the nearby Japanese table and hefted the large jar onto the table.

Gingerly Rin took a seat on the nearest cushion and stared at it, a hope beginning to burn once again in her blackened heart.

"This is what I was making with all that jelly the afternoon you left with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You mean the aphrodisiac?" she began to tremble.

Jaken grinned "Indeed"

Rin felt a mixture of dread and happiness all at once knowing what this would do to Sesshoumaru-sama…

"When are you going to use it?" she asked trying to keep her voice from quavering, the blood pounding in her ears.

"Every night in small doses for the next year. A small dose is all you need, unless you want to be pregnant before your nineteenth birthday."

Rin turned red and swirly eyed, Jaken laughed as she began to sputter.

"I wouldn't do something like that to you child. I don't need another mouth to feed." Jaken mumbled opening the jar with ease and Rin leaned in still twitching.

The jelly smelt like roses and honey, she felt her mouth watering and pulled away. Looking at Jaken with wide eyes.

"Don't look so frightened I'm not going to feed any to you."

Jaken then closed the jar, seeing that the girl had gotten the message. She couldn't eat any of it or risk misery.

He held out his hand "Is it a deal then? Lord Sesshoumaru will warm to you by the ending of the year or you can roast and feed me to that two headed demon Ah-un."

Rin took his hand and wanly smiled…

Maybe there was still some hope left.


	10. Indifference

Three months later+

There was warmth on her cold pallet, the chill of the autumn temperature fading from her petite body. Sesshoumaru-sama said that they would be moving back to the castle soon. Because it was getting so cold, and because…

He was changed now…

She rolled over finding her pallet too small, she felt cramped that heat burning into her body. Rin had stopped Jaken from using that aphrodisiac just yet… When they returned to the palace then…

"Rin"

Burrowing deeper she ignored the quiet whisper, thinking that it was all part of her fanciful world between sleep and wake. Her acute hearing picking up the gentle thud of a heartbeat; the Shikon jewel had granted her more then just long life but preternatural hearing, heightened instincts and a sharp noise. Now at least she was a little more like her beloved Sesshoumaru…

Her eyes opened, she had tried to ignore him but it was too late.

"Yes?" she sat up her stare blank, looking dispassionately into cool golden colored eyes.

"I'm sending you to Kyoto"

"What!" her eyes widened

He did not answer.

"But why?" she cried fighting back the urge to cry, she wouldn't cry in front of him not after what he had told her…

"You now belong to Naraku, with that wretched jewel in your heart. You no longer belong in my care, you belong with Kagura… So that she can take care of you until the time."

"I cannot go!" she stated, planting her body firmly in her pallet. He didn't know about the condition of the bet, and frankly she didn't have the guts to tell him.

There was a soft rustle of fabric and Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close, his amber eyes glowing in the faint gibbous moon. He growled with impatience as he gazed into Rin's dark colored eyes, so deeply entranced he felt like he could fall forever…

"I know what you and Jaken are planning to feed me, my immortal darling" he crooned playing with the sash around her hips. He felt her body stiffen, Rin was so predictable, all humans were whether immortal or not…

"We plan nothing" she replied defiantly hating the fact that he was drawing closer to her and she was enjoying it. Rin loved the way he smelled, and the intense color of his long lashed eyes.

With such rosy colored lips…

Instead of turning swirly eyed, she felt her walls crumbling just by his simple presence. The gentle touch of Sesshoumaru-sama's clawed hand, resting on the small of her back…

"You are lying to me"

Rin was silent as he continued to lean in closer.

"Why do I harbor such an attraction for you?" he asked again his lips brushing her ear.

"It is merely lust and nothing more" Rin snapped, Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Ah you could be right" his lips brushed her neck; at once Rin knew that he was playing with her mind. Testing her after the bitter words spoken, he wanted her to reveal Jaken's plan.

Or maybe the conditions of the bet…

He wasn't going to drag it out of her…

Sesshoumaru was trying to be gentle with her, since they had been apart for three months now. Rin had gone off every morning before dawn to spend time in the countryside, he had followed her only a few times. Her actions were anguished and she cried a great deal, lately she had gone to the edge of Haru lake, gazing into the water. As if to jump…

But that wouldn't kill her, even though she couldn't swim…

He had caused her great sorrow, but she had made him so very angry…

Sesshoumaru wondered now what he should do, even as he teased her. Feeling her icy exterior melt. Rin was no longer mortal… But he wondered now if he could love her as he did for so many years.

He too was distraught over her choice to take the Shikon jewel and remain by his side. Someone long ago had claimed to love him like this… and now he questioned if he could open his heart up again.

Slowly he kissed her tears way, tasting salt water.

"All the fuss just for salt water" he muttered before kissing her lips. It was a deep kiss, a slow deliberate one. That denied Rin the pleasure he had been holding back for so long, he would only steal her innocence on their wedding night…

Sesshoumaru felt hasty fingers clawing at the fabric of his clothes, begging for them to open to her touch. He deepened the kiss, the taste of Rin filling his mouth feeling those little fingers weaken and slip away.

Rin was now weak, he supported her light weight with his one arm. She dared not kiss him back when their lips parted, she just gazed up at him, her lashes wet with tears. Lips swollen her breathing heavy,

"Let me sleep Sesshoumaru" she whined

He grinned "Why? You seem to be enjoying this"

Inwardly he laughed when he saw Rin's eyes suddenly spark with anger, she opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out…

Rin realized that she had been groping Sesshoumaru's firm behind and removed her hand as if it was on fire. Wriggling from his grasp, she went to the edge of her pallet. Sesshoumaru lay down across it, grinning evilly.

At once she realized what he had done

"You neko youkai! Do not lay on my pallet I won't have any place to sleep!" she wailed from her pathetic corner. Sesshoumaru just sighed and closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh, calling him a cat demon was new. She crawled up to him and beat his chest with her fists.

"You are the most intolerable, insufferable demon I have ever met! You are more irritating then Inuyasha, at least he knows that he loves Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru laughed "That's not going to move me dear" he settled further into the rabbit fur and closed his eyes.

Rin sighed and rested her head on his chest "I dislike you intensely sometimes Sesshoumaru-sama" she cried.

"I know that" he replied patting her head, running his fingers through her hair. A moment later she was fast asleep and with a sniff he too drifted off into dreams…


	11. Disguise

Kyoto…

Rin suddenly awoke from her deep sleep, just as dawn was banishing away the foul darkness of the night. The jewel in her chest was pulsating, like a second heartbeat. She closed her eyes, the Shikon jewel granted wishes… But whose wish was this!

She looked at Sesshoumaru's relaxed face and blushed. Though they were still distant and her future was uncertain… Rin still loved him, though she denied it with every fiber of her being at times.

What was this jewel trying to tell her?

Pressing her hand to her heart she bent over and kissed his mouth. A soft closed mouthed kiss, she rarely ever kissed Sesshoumaru-sama because she was afraid she would work him into a lustful frenzy.

That was something that Rin was not prepared for.

Did he really love her? She wondered as hands came up, once snaking around her waist and the other tangling into her dark brown hair.

Abruptly the kiss ended and Rin sat up, almost on top of Sesshoumaru. He stared at her with wide eyes, golden shimmering with a sudden shock that he took no time to hide. Slowly he brought his two hands together stunned.

"What has happened?" he asked calmly

The Shikon jewel's pulsing had died and soon she heard only the blood pounding through her ears. No twin heartbeat mixing with her own…

"The Shikon jewel did this" Sesshoumaru sat up staring at his new arm with satisfaction. Rin was wide eyed, her sleeve covering her mouth.

He smiled softly "Don't look so terrified, I'm not going to do anything terrible to you." Rin and already stood by the time he had finished his sentence was halfway to the dying fire before he took another breath. She glanced back at him once or twice her eyes wide in half terror, half curiosity at his words…

A chuckle bubbled up and escaped into the cold morning air, Rin twitched at the sound of Sesshoumaru-sama's laughter and poked the fire more rapidly as if it would be a barrier between him and her own body.

"Jaken!" she cried in sudden terror and then clamped a hand over her mouth, when Jaken snorted awake.

"What is it child!" he asked groggily sitting up from the small deerskin pallet with a magnificent yawn.

"I-I want to know if you could go out and get some eggs for breakfast" Rin stammered

Sesshoumaru continued to gaze at her, even as the hair on Rin's neck began to stand. She was supposed to be angry with him, not willing and able to run into his arms…

"Eggs, what an odd request, and what will you be doing while I'm gone?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled again and Rin went red "I'll be out gathering some uh… Herbs for the s-soup I'll be making"

Rin stood mechanically and went over to Ah-un's pack, the two headed demon was already awake chewing somewhat moodily on the grass around him.

"Ah-un you have to get me out of here" she whispered with fervor, one of the heads turned to her and growled.

She smiled and pet the demon slowly "we are going to get some herbs today, so you are going to have to help me find them…"

The head nodded in understanding and for one childish moment she threw her arms around the demon, giving it a quick hug.

"Thank you"

Rin stood with new energy quite happy that she would be away from Sesshoumaru-sama's roving eyes and deep chuckles. With a little skip in her step she heaved the small cauldron off the fire and walked into the forest to go gather some water.

The afternoon became hot, so hot that she had to stop several times with Ah-un, who seemed very happy to be out in the dark forest… In her forging she had found several ginger roots, some scallions, a couple of miniature potatoes, a large garlic and two small wild onions. So after things were turning out to be quite successful. There was a pull on the braided reins and she looked up. Ah-un was leading here into an open field; in the very center of the field was a small house and a lovely garden full of all sorts of vegetables.

Though the demon and suddenly froze, she tugged at his reins and in frustration let go. Quietly she walked into the garden, remembering the days of when she used to steal to eat, just before Sesshoumaru had saved her…

Picking a few ripe cabbage and watercress she quickly hopped onto the demon and took off for the camp…

AN: Wow you guys rock, I've never had so many reviews in my life. THANK YOU! And this chappie's kinda short. The next shall be extra long…

Harmsstar: Thank you!

Cring White Wolf: Thank you!

Sweetpotato1992: I try to make them nice, thank you for the comment!

Tlad: Thank you!

Annoying Took: Sorry it took so long… (sweatdrop) I don't know, he seems like he could have been a very annoying, spoiled little demon as a child. So I guess fickleness could rear it's ugly head… Eh… LOL.

Yami Adritha: I love when they fight (but can you really call it a fighting!)

Miroku's Boo: A thousand thanks to you, for reviewing on so many of my chapters. Yeah Sesshoumaru is a bit mood swingy, but he's trying to figure out what love really is… Eh…

HalfDemonluvr: I'm trying to post faster (sniff). Thank you for your enthusiasm it gave me the courage to continue!

My thanks to Rae, AnimexLover, AngelsHeart1622, JereseyGirl246 and wisebunny! (my hand is getting tired) and everyone else I forgot! THANKS MILLIONS!

Cassie1: I wouldn't kill Rin! Oh Kami! I have a weakness for Jaken, I find him adorable. He's the comic relief amid all of his master's angst. LOL

Smilez4ever: Aw thanks for liking the chapter! He becomes very human around Rin, so it's really funny! I honestly had the most fun writing that chapter…

AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff: Poor Sesshoumaru, he needs people skills… (sweatdrop)


	12. Loss

It took her only fifteen minutes until she returned to the camp, it seemed that the demon Ah-un wanted some her famous stew just as badly as everyone else did. Finding everything suddenly very funny she found herself smiling as she cut and washed the vegetables. Jaken had caught two hares and found some peppers for her to grill with the stew. Happily Rin skinned and boned the hares throwing the bones to the two headed demon.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have the Shikon jewel within her after all knowing that she could make Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken happy like this forever. Her dream was to be by Sesshoumaru's side forever…

And maybe deep down inside Sesshoumaru really did love her, because if that wasn't true why was she still alive?

Dumping all the ingredients into the small cauldron she poured the warm spring water into the pot and waited for her stew to boil.

By the time Sesshoumaru and Jaken had reappeared in the small clearing it was almost evening and the stew was done. She had already given Ah-un a bowl, whom was greedily lapping it up. Rin sat beside the fire counting off four months since she had the Shikon jewel in her. It had been almost half a year… Soon the final time will come and she would maybe be killed by the one that she loved most…

Sesshoumaru took a seat beside Jaken and sniffed the contents of the bubbling cauldron with ease. Finding it tolerable he reached out and laded some stew into his bowl. And with a soft breath began to eat.

Rin didn't look at him, she didn't have to because Sesshoumaru liked that stew. He had liked it since she had begun first making it over three years ago. This would have to be her best one yet, since she poured all her happiness into making it.

Jaken was biting into a roasted pepper with relish, and finding it too hot when running about the clearing until Rin dumped a bucket of spring water on his head. Angered and yet grateful he stomped off to the bushes where he would hang his clothes out to dry.

Now the clearing had become silent, Sesshoumaru was staring moodily into the fire as he ate. The morning's freakish playfulness had worn away revealing a tired demon, weary from his work in the countryside. Rin finally decided that it was now time for her to try the stew since all during the cooking process she had neglected to taste her concoction. This for all she knew could be the foulest thing on the face of this green Earth.

Sudden doubt filled her and spooned the last bit of stew from the cauldron and removing the pot from the fire finally relaxed.

Sesshoumaru was watching her from the corner of his eye, she had panicked. It made him want to laugh knowing that his teasing had affected her so deeply. She must have been quite happy while she made this stew. Since it tasted more like honey to him then actual rabbit and flavored water.

He almost felt sad sending her to Kyoto, but…

Delicately she ate some of the stew and sighed loudly with relief. It had a wonderful taste and the vegetable were soft and…

But Rin couldn't finish her thought because she could feel her soul being sucked from her body and a deep blackness overtaking her very consciousness.

Sesshoumaru knocked the bowl of stew moments too late, watching with growing anger at the pale orb of wispy smoke that was slowly floating away…

The whites of his gorgeous eyes began to turn pink with building anger, whomever had done this would pay…

0000

Somewhere in the darkness of his castle Naraku flinched with sudden pain, it was one of his jewels they were being wrenched out of their host. That little girl, the one that Inuyasha's half brother loved so, was going to die if her soul remained away from her body long enough.

Chuckling deeply he shifted position and decided that the only thing he would do was take a little nap before all the fun began…

0000

Rin didn't know where she was, but she was remembering things about her childhood. Her parents faces flared brightly in her mind. Everything was so bright in this light, a kind of light that she felt like never leaving.

A hand reached out an caught the fragile soul that was once Rin's and sniffed with approval.

"Ah, just what I needed a virgin for my broth" The Kitsune demon sniffed and then added as if to the air

"But I wonder what the demon assassin will give be in return for her soul? I have always wanted a fang from a dog demon after all."

Laughing wickedly he returned to his small hut in the forest, his trap of fresh vegetables had worked so perfectly. But he did feel sorry for that girl, didn't she know that vegetables planted by the dead could harm all human regardless of their immortality?

Maybe her lover thought she was too innocent to tell her such things…

0000

Livid with rage Sesshoumaru ran through the forest tracking the faint scent of Rin's petite body from hours before. Ah-un had led her on a somewhat straight path, but he had already lost sight of the glowing orb of Rin's soul. A fresh burst of anger spurred him on, he would not lose that girl to a low level demon. He was waiting to see what would happen at the end of a year, a year that he had wished to end so quickly that he could rid himself of Rin.

Because she had hurt him so…

How could she love him so much? Mortals were never supposed to love demons, and vice versa.

What had also angered him was the possibility of that aphrodisiac, he would not fall prey to something so obvious and annoying. To be reduced to a lovesick mortal, he had more diginity… Trailing off he found that he was thinking just like a lovesick mortal, clearing his thoughts he grew closer to the stench that was pervading the whole forest. Someone was brewing a soul eater potion and he had to stop them before he lost Rin for good…

0000

AN: ALL YOU GUYS ROCK! I'm lazy so I'll leave the thank yous for next chapter. Hope you enjoy I've left everyone hanging and I guess this story is coming to an end soon… You guys are probably annoyed with me anyway. Don't worry I'll try for a happy ending. THANK YOU ALL!


	13. Forthcoming

0000

AN: Wow it's been like ninety years since I updated, my thanks to everyone, (I'm to lazy for a thank you section) YOU GUYS ROCK! Anyway, college preparations are driving me up the wall…. (wah) so I've had some writers block (ducks as fruit is pelted her way). I'm rambling on with the story!

0000

By pure smell alone the great demon Sesshoumaru reached the desolate clearing in the center of the forest. Darkness had fallen over the forest due to the powerful demonic aura that pervaded everything. A huge fire was lit near a small broken down hovel of a mortal home and a large cauldron was bubbling furiously, greenish liquid spilling over into the fire.'

"Show yourself!" Sesshoumaru barked furiously his eyes turning pink at the edges, that Kitsune demon was hiding from him, cloaked in a spell. He could smell Shikon jewels all around, like a vile perfume. The spell faded and floating near the cauldron a hand through Rin's small body was the Kitsune demon. At once Sesshoumaru recognized his face, he looked very much like Naraku. His temper flared and he attacked the demon, claws and fangs bared. Easily the Kitsune avoided his attack. Waiting patiently for him to realize what had happened to the mortal girl.

Sesshoumaru floated gently to the ground staring with mixed rage and terror, the red from his eyes faded and he was standing there looking at the demon from above. As slowly almost lovingly, the Kitsune demon drew his blood-soaked hand from Rin's chest. Between his thumb and forefinger was the shard of the Shikon jewel that Kagura had given Rin over four months ago.

"I'm surprised you haven't realized who I was, I have been following you and the girl for the last four months. I am Ryjuta, a eighth reincarnation of Naraku." The Kitsune bowed slightly his long red hair swaying in the night wind. Licking the blood from the shard he grinned

"I can save the girl if you give me your fang" he whispered gently, his cerulean eyes sparkling red in the fire. Sesshoumaru growled

Ryjuta grinned "There is nothing you can do in this situation, she will become part of my potion. And you know that it is my magic that is keeping her barely alive in such exquisite, beautiful pain."

Sesshoumaru lunged at him again, but Ryjuta protected himself with the nearly lifeless body of Rin. Again they were at a stalemate, Ryjuta hovering over the fiery mass of wretched smelling potion.

"How did you attain Rin's body?"

"She ate my vegetables didn't she? It was easy enough for me to conjure her here while you were running through the forest like a lovesick mortal."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist, blood dripping to the rocky ground.

In one quick motion, Sesshoumaru broke off the tip on his right fang and held his palm aloft

"Heal and restore her soul and I will give you this"

Ryjuta looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment and shrugged "I thought you would have put up more of a fight… But then…"

Sesshoumaru's cool voice cut him off again "Give her back the jewel as well or I will not care if you and her live or die. I will throw you and her into together if you do not do what I say." His hand had closed menacingly over Toukijin, the Oni Sword. Ryjuta was not stupid, he knew the power of the sword and chuckled.

"But it is not her shard, nor is it yours, it belongs to Naraku. It was Kagura who gave it her and but the price on her head. Do you love her yet Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I have told people time and time again I have nor will ever love a mortal girl!" he drew the sword and swung. A dark surge of power spilt caldron and the Kitsune in half, but not Rin. She was falling promptly into the awaiting cauldron before Sesshoumaru caught her, the hot liquid spilling all over the ground and there in the ruins of the metal was a small glowing orb tainted with a strange red on once side. Sesshoumaru beckoned the soul to him and slowly it sunk into Rin's blood soaked chest. There was a gasp and Sesshoumaru felt some life within the body, replacing Toukijin he floated away from the ruins, finding a place where it could revive her…

A few moments later Sesshoumaru came to the copse of the trees holding four Shikon shards in his hand. He had caught them when Ryjuta's body had disintegrated, they were cutting into his flesh drawing his precious demon blood. Laying her down were at least some plant life managed to grow, he turned briefly to the center of the giant clearing where the hovel was ablaze. Tingeing the sky a dingy red and black, he then withdrew Tenseiga. Another slash as the demons of the underworld fast gathered and a moment later Rin opened her eyes.

Tears rolling down her cheeks she cried "Why did you take me away from the light!" Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees and hugged her deeply, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. Stunned Rin pulled away looking at him with an open mouth, taking one of the Shikon jewel he placed it in her limp palm.

"This belongs to you" he began softly, closing her hand over the shard there was a flash from within and Rin took a deep breath finding her inhuman strength returning to her. Though she was still very weak from losing so much blood, she managed to keep her eyes open.

"W-what happened?" she asked as he picked her up

"Your soul was taken from your body by one of Naraku's minions" he replied calmly, sweat beading his brow.

"One of his reincarnations?" Rin asked again leaning into the curve of his neck with a grateful sigh. The trees had now become a blur, all she could feel was Sesshoumaru's strong arms around her frail body.

"Indeed one of his rebellious reincarnations."

Rin closed her eyes, feeling the world momentarily spin, the smell of her blood drenched kimono making her want to gag. But Sesshoumaru's lighting speed was saving her from really feeling anything else other then the wind on her face…

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" she whispered before her eyes closed and the physical world faded into a land of dreams…

And of the beautiful light….


	14. Peacefulness

0000

Sesshoumaru entered the drafty castle with a silent curse, no candles had been lit. The sound of rare birds floating around in the rafters. He would need to hire humans from the village to clean up three of the four wings of the Japanese mansion.

Jaken followed ahead lighting his small staff as a guide to the rooms that had been magically closed off from time and dust. Climbing the stairs to the west wing, the ofuda that had magically sealed the area fell away. The enchanted screen doors opening for him, he found Rin's room relatively clean, her trinkets and such still scattered all around. It had been a few years since they had come back to the castle he realized, it was like looking through a fogged glass of memory. Gingerly stepping over her things, Sesshoumaru laid her on the tall Western bed and wondered had it been this easy for his half brother to fall in love with that reincarnation of the damned priestess Kikyou? Inuyasha's scent was all but gone from this world, he now lingered so many days in the modern world. For a single moment he wondered whether murdering Rin would give her the peace that she had found within the light. The light of death… But then he couldn't kill her not without removing the jewel from her heart first…

When had he become so weak, when had he fallen in love with her? Though he denied it, his heart could no longer hold back the warm human love he felt for this foolish little girl.

A few more months and then he would know… Maybe his bloodlust would be satisfied on the day of her birthday. One beautiful June morning…

Without a further thought he turned and left the room, the screen door closing with a slight thud. If she did not wake tonight, he had a more pleasing way to disturb her dreams…

000

After another long bath and a bevy of orchard fruits later, he had satisfied his appetite and returned to the west wing with new purpose. Now dressed in a deep blue Yukata, he had pulled his hair into a loose braid that fell down his back in a graceful arch. Knocking softly, he peaked into the room after a moment, finding Rin dancing around her room dressed in a light pink kimono he hadn't ever seen her wear before. Her jewelry was scattered all over the floor, she was humming a song. Rin pulled the cover from the floor length mirror and jumped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing at the door. Whirling around she looked around feeling stupid drenched in all the gifts she had received, the pearls hanging down from her hair. Ruby earrings in her ears, jeweled necklaces choking her pale neck.

"May I come in?" he asked, Rin blinked confused and then nodded. Sesshoumaru had never asked her anything… What was going on? He stepped in and an awkward silence descended over the large room, Rin consciously played with her hair.

"Why are you here you neko youkai?" she teased turning around to admire her bejeweled self. Seeing Sesshoumaru's form grow closer in the mirror, Rin wanted to run… Run into his arms and thank him.

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear

"I love you"

Rin felt the pearl necklace she was holding tightly, snap, the beads scattering to the woven floor. She turned around and stared at him with wide eyes, her lips moved but no sound came out.

Sesshoumaru laughed seeing the look on her face, it was priceless. He leaned till they touched foreheads "You think that I am lying?"

Rin's pale face suddenly flushed crimson "N-no, it's just…" she trailed off, a bubble of happiness was welling up in her soul.

"You mean you aren't angry at me anymore for taking the Shikon shard?" she asked trying very hard to remain serious in front of him. Batting her eyelashes she grinned, Sesshoumaru's only response was to raise a pale brow.

"Well it depends." He began coolly, returning her wide grin with one of his own. For the first time Rin saw the two canine fangs so clearly.

"On what?" she asked her brown eyes glowing. Sensing that she was driving him into arousal, Rin wanted to separate some space between them. Slowly she backed up and hit the bed, turning slowly she stared at the warm sheets. Bad mental images assaulted her innocent brain, those having to do with her and Sesshoumaru…

A hand to her shoulder made her jump, it was so wrong to play the seductress. Why…. What in the name of all hell was she thinking…

Oh Kami…

Sesshoumaru knew her game well, countless women had played a similar game with him. But none of those women would endure the punishment that Rin would. He was a gentleman through and through; Rin knew that but the look that she was giving him was one of absolute terror. He respected her wish to remain a virgin till her wedding day, it being something that was ingrained into Japanese girls for thousands of generations. His response to her look was to motion to the bed behind Rin.

"So soon my dear?" he questioned coyly, Rin pressed herself up against the post of the canopy bed as Sesshoumaru drew closer. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and felt that electric current run through her small body.

"I'm not going to ravish you Rin" he said plainly when he saw how she had squeezed her eyes shut.

"B-but I want you to" she replied leaning against his chest, her hands playing with a few strands of his hair that had slipped from the braid. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head,

"Now?" he cooed feeling his braid coming loose, silver hair slipping around his shoulders.

"If not now then when?" was her reply

Sesshoumaru kissed her mouth fully, deeply leaving the young woman limp. Slowly undoing the pearls from her hair, dropping them to the floor with ease.

"My promise was not to touch you until after your birthday, until after the contract" Seshoumaru whispered picking up her body and laying her on the bed. Her chocolate brown hair flowing around her body. Jewels glinting in the golden candlelight. She looked so sad and yet happy at the same time.

Tears trailed down the sides of her face, Sesshoumaru kissed her again laying there and removing the necklaces one by one from her neck, taking his time to undo the knots from the jewels. Slowly he dropped them over the edge of the bed, and after twenty minutes he snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"Sleep my dear" he whispered against her collar bone his arms wrapped around her waist, unused to this kind of innocent contact Rin took some time to relax. Sesshoumaru was asleep, and for the first time in a long time she felt like she would rest well tonight.


	15. Quarrel

AN: It has been a hundred years since I updated, I am sorry about that... But college has been so stressful, I shut down for the last month and a half... But I have returned! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEARING WITH ME! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. Honestly there are so many people who review the thank you section would be a few pages. So now I am thanking everyone in general, you guys are AWESOME! Hopefully this turns out to be nice and long cause I typed till my fingers are cramping. It's like 2:00 in the morning. Gah, I'm going to be dead when I wake up! Happy reading! I warn you a not too graphic love scene ensues... ( should I have changed the rating! )

GAH... The clock is ticking for Rin and her contract with Naraku...

000

"Kiss me now for it is only you I want"

000

"My dearest" he cooed gently, into Rin's ear. In the night she had wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling deeply into his chest. Their limbs tangled dangerously, he could only wake her before even trying to detangle himself.

She stirred rubbing her cheek into his warm exposed flesh, and then went still again. Sesshoumaru was feeling somewhat mischievous finding that he had not punished Rin for her brashness the night before. Reaching up he caressed her cheek, letting his fingertip slid down to her kissable mouth. Rin now stirred again, her lips brushing his skin. At that her eyes opened and she looked up. Deep brown eyes wide with shock and the traces of a deep sleep.

Rin took his hand and pressed it too her lips "Morning Sesshoumaru-sama"

She moved and he cringed "Rin, don't move" Sesshoumaru began, Rin giggled remaining still.

"Am I am making you uncomfortable Sesshoumaru?" the look that she now wore had returned from last night. Silently he cursed her playful nature, now more then all other times. Rin moved again, slower now more deliberate. Sesshoumaru didn't give her any other chance to react, instead he sat up catching Rin's wrists and pinning her beneath him. Her pink kimono loosening around her petite body.

Rin's eyes were wide as he began his path down her neck, opening the sash of her kimono with ease, drawing away the first layer of heavy fabric. He felt her shiver in the draftiness of the castle, one of her little hands reached up and pulled his hair loose draping it all over her body. And then a strange thing happened the moment Sesshoumaru's lips touched hers, she felt like she were in another dream. As cool hands began to pull her kimono fabric away from her body exposing her skin to the cold air. Quickly Sesshoumaru covered her body with his own half naked one. Hands gliding over the curve of her breast, whispering near her thigh, she could feel her whole body singing , aching… His swollen lips the only thing she wanted to taste, the only way she could satisfy her want.

Though she didn't know how long this went on, she did do some naughty things to arouse Sesshoumaru further, including peeling off the rest of his annoying drapery. And teasing a few well earned whimpers from his beautiful lips. Her lips gliding over his hairless chest, kissing the sensitive area around his nipples. And then…. She could feel that all this lovemaking was going to climax. She welcomed it in a feverish haze, knowing that this was the only ultimate way that she could express her deep and unending love for Sesshoumaru…

But that sweet ache that he had tempered for so long did not end, instead Rin felt the massive warmth slip away. She sat up her body adjusting to the light, as the lanterns were lit by a hand too quick for her blurry eyes…

Sesshoumaru didn't dare look at her, he had… Let himself go... Nearly broke his promise to her. Slipping on his robe, he could see the Zen garden was beginning to fill with light. It had to be late afternoon. He heard Rin's heavy breathing, listening to her pounding heart beginning to slow.

"Forgive me"

When the screen door shut, Rin finally felt the tears course down her cheeks… She was starting to wonder even with all that had happened, if she should have allowed herself to die before Sesshoumaru had saved her so many years before….

0000Last week of May0000

Since the morning many months ago Sesshoumaru had distanced himself from Rin, he had removed himself from her company and absorbed himself into rebuilding his draft and decaying castle. Hiring new staff, going through new training with all the servants. Planning everything down to what chopsticks they would be using from day to day. There was only two more weeks until the termination of the contract, though he had already spoken the words that would supposedly set Rin free. He wondered what else it had entailed , what hidden catch there was to all this…

And somewhere deep in him he did miss her, after being apart for such a long time. But Sesshoumaru had made sure she made friends with people of her own age in the village, telling the servants to treat her with the utmost care and luxury. She was after all one of the most important people to him in the whole world. Jaken had been his steadfast companion, secretly reporting to him about his darling Rin. That least made him not so lonely, if a demon could develop such a emotion.

One particularafternoon Sesshoumaru was bent over a particularly boring scroll Jaken at his side, who was tallying up the payment for the servants, when something quite random struck the Great Demon Sesshoumaru.

"What ever happened to that aphrodisiac?"

Jaken looked up his spectacles perched on the tip of his nose, "M'lord?" sweat appeared on his brow. And Sesshoumaru raised a pale brow, throwing Jaken a eyebrow singing glare in return.

"I-I misplaced it" Jaken stammered

Sesshoumaru put his brush down and turned his full attention to the pint sized demon. Jaken dipped his brush into the ink and continued to write, hoping that his master would lose interest and turn back to the arduous task. But he knew Sesshoumaru-sama long enough that it wouldn't be so.

Sighing he placed his brush in the wooden cup of ink and turned to his Master with an earnest face, hoping what he was going to say wasn't going to get him killed.

"I gave it to Rin"

Sesshoumaru said nothing but the sudden ticking of his neck vein gave Jaken a hint of what his Master was feeling on the inside.

"And why did you do such a thing?"

"To comfort her, she is very distressed"

Sesshoumaru felt something like a pang of distress in his gut "You haven't told me this in all these months!"

Jaken could see his Master's handsome brow beginning to furrow with suspended anger and answered.

"She hides it very well, but I have known her since she was small. I see it in her face, whatever happened between you and her last is giving her great pain. I'm afraid she is more in love with you then she ever has been."

Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels with a soft sigh "I almost made love to her that morning over seven months ago, since then I haven't seen her privately…"

Despite Jaken knowing that something like this would have eventually happened he couldn't keep the blunt shock from his face. Sesshoumaru ashamed lowered his eyes slightly,

"I am becoming too much like my brother, Inuyasha" he added a moment later.

"You cannot help whom you fall in love with Sesshoumaru-sama" Jaken began, glad they were off the topic of his disobedience.

Sesshoumaru smiled a little sadly and closed his eyes "True, my old friend"

There was a long silence where the two demons sat in peace,

"What am I to do Jaken, I'm afraid I'll go mad if I don't see her soon."

Jaken grinned evilly "You can go see her, she is in the bamboo gardens with Ah-un. Probably lost the poor thing.."

Sesshoumaru stood from his seat and as he turned to leave, he whispered "Thank you"

00000

Sesshoumaru lazily strolled through the bamboo gardens, here the bright spring sun peaked in dappled shadows on his colorful yukata. Today he was dressed in a pale grayish yellow, a large sun dragon snaked around his body, delicately embroidered. He carried his two swords as usual, but had pulled his hair in to a neat bun for the heat. Sesshoumaru found no need to hurry, he would find her by her scent alone…

Clear bell like laughter broke his soft daydream, these human qualities were beginning to rub off on him a little too much, he observed before turning the corner to find that Rin was feeding the birds some rice from a small basket on her delicate arm. The ragamuffin birds greedily eating up her simple gift to them.

"Rin"

She jumped scattering the birds into the dense bamboo stalks,

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried spinning around to face him, Ah-un took one look at the two of them and let his tether slip from Rin's slack grip. Separating some distance between the demon and the human girl.

Sesshoumaru observedher beautiful skin was pale, her hair had grown so long it was nearly to her calves and the kimono she wore was of a drab almost dirty melon orange.

"Good afternoon Rin" he asked politely closing the distance between them with ease. Instead of staying where she was Rin stepped back.

"What brings you here?" she began

"You"

Rin bit her lip, seeing him after so long was distracting. It was like seeing some handsome apparition that haunted her dreams every night and her vision every day.

"Why? I am quite well as you can see" she casually replied.

"I've been receiving disturbing reports from the servants in your wing. They say you don't want to wear any of the beautiful garments I send for you."

Rin looked away from him and replied her voice choked with emotion "It is because I don't want them, I am fine with the one I already have."

"You don't look well" he stated after a moments awkward pause.

"Damn well I don't look well!" she cried her temper finally overrunning, she threw the basket of rice at him and ran. Letting a curse pass his lips Sesshoumaru caught her easily, grabbing hold of her wrists.

"Look at me!" he cried

Out of sheer, blind obedience Rin stopped struggling and looked into his liquid golden eyes. Her face was flushed the dark circles heavy beneath her tired eyes, she was tired of going to bed and weeping till she slept… Tired of being away from him…

"Let me go now, you pompous jackass!" she cried and struggled in his grip once more. Freeing his one hand he grabbed her chin and kissed her mouth. At once Rin's reaction was explosive, she sunk into his arms, one hand pulling down his hair and the other trying to find the knot of his sash. She kissed him roughly, invading his mouth with a predatory hunger eliciting the smallest of whimpers from his throat. She broke the kiss and stood there Toukijin pointed at his throat.

"I am no fool I know the Shikon jewel shard embedded in my heart gives me the power to wield this…" her hand shook only slightly.

There was alightning'spause, where he knocked the sword from her hand and pinned her to the floor.

"You spoiled wench how dare you use my own sword against me!" he shouted, pinning her hands firmly to the cold stone walkway, all of his body weight on top of her. Her thin legs rendered useless beneath his strength.

"Because you have always toyed with me, for all these years! I wonder now why you saved me! Let me GO!" she cried trying to wriggle away.

"I love you, isn't that enough?" he yelled

"No! Tempting me as you did, and then not coming to see me for almost eight months are you mad? What do you think that eating dinner with Jaken and I is enough! You are a fool, you know nothing about me, you still know nothing about humans!" She screamed back, the tears running down into her hair.

"You know I cannot deny you anything, I couldn't deny you those moments we shared. But I knew that if I did make love to you… You would have already been well on with a child by now…" despite his anger he flushed out of embarrassment. He sat up on his heels, and Rin slipped from under him, her face red and drawn from crying.

"But Sesshoumaru now you have awakened in me a hungry woman, who desires you not only for your personality but also carnally. I want to be around you, to taste your mouth pressed against my own…"

Sesshoumaru gazed at her "I do not know what to do with my love for you." He whispered, leaning over to her and brushing the hair away from her face. She was still cold, but the light in her eyes seemed different.

"Forgive me for staying away, but I did so only because I knew if I remained with you after… I would have plucked your petals…"

Rin flushed and closed her eyes, as Sesshoumaru brushed his thumb over her lips and felt them moisten.

"Rin.." he pleaded softly

"I understand Sesshoumaru" she opened her eyes and leaned into his touch as he caressed the side of her face. Stroking the delicate place at her neck…

He drew closer and kissed her forehead, as she leaned into his chest and began to cry out of relief…

"I'm sorry about Toukijin" she muttered against the folds of his yukata.

"Hhmmm" Rin felt him chuckle "I found that strangely arousing" he purred. She began to laugh, sitting back on her heels she gazed at Sesshoumaru's mischievous eyes.

"You are truly the most magnificent jackass I have ever met" she replied. He grinned

"Least I'm yours..."

0000


	16. Incarnadine

AN: Thank you ALL! This is not the final chapter, there is more to come, just another evil cliffy!

000

"I live only for you"

000

As twilight quickly melted into the darkness, Sesshoumaru opened the screen door to his private garden, the water garden revealing thousands of night blooming water lilies. The perfume of flowers high in the air, the moonlight was falling upon the thin maples, the spring fireflies dancing around him. Seed pods from the tall trees scattering in the air, there by himself he breathed in the air and sat down on the stone bench.

There was the lightest of winds and someone was next to him on the bench, a fan spread out in front of a small red mouth.

"Why have you come?" Sesshoumaru whispered, his golden eyes not seeing the beauty of the landscape in front of him. His mind was lost, lost in a dream…. A dream of a time long passed, of a world that he had slowly witnessed disintegrating over the hundreds of years since his birth.

"I've come to tell you about the contract, how binding it will truly be to the girl." Kagura flapped her fan in a nervous habit, she waited for Sesshoumaru to answer…

"Naraku demands her life whether or not I love her or not correct?"

Kagura nodded "It is his last effort to destroy whatever happiness the sons of your father have. He is now to weak to reach so far as the young priestess's world and now turns to you."

Sesshoumaru smiled "It's not polite to visit the house of an enemy, especially when my mansion is heavily guarded…. I wonder how you got through Kagura?"

She gasped and looked away from him, fanning herself wildly.

"I only came to warn you. I didn't want you to find her body somewhere all bloodied and broken." Her words came out with a hiss, turning to him with angry eyes.

Sesshoumaru threw back his head and laughed "But then that means that you in some strange way care about my plight."

Kagura became still, she hadn't realized that she was so transparent, but seeing the way Sesshoumaru was with that puny little girl had first disgusted and then intensely interested her. Maybe she was a little infatuated with him after all. Though she rationally denied it there was somewhere deep inside that admired him…

"I know what it is like to never be loved…. I don't want to see another life senselessly destroyed by a demented hatred for all living things…"

Sesshoumaru had turned to her for the first time and gazed at her intensely, his cool golden eyes betraying nothing. He seemed icy amid the usually warm spring evening, and then something flashed across his face, lips thinning into a rosy line.

"Do not come back here until the day of the contract, if you do I will destroy you." Sesshoumaru stated and stood.

Kagura felt her face flush with humiliation, she stood wanting to rebuke him. And found that she was foolishly close to tears, removing the feather from her hair there was a whirlwind of air and she floated out of sight. Sesshoumaru watched her only for a moment longer before turning away to his reflection in the clear water.

He knew what had to be done…

0000 16th of June, the day of the contract 0000

Rin felt strangely calm today as she hung out her laundry on the small line in the private rose garden. Roses were not native to Japan, she would have to ask Sesshoumaru where they had come from. One of the older servants had told her about them, how they were worth a small fortune if she were ever to dig them up and sell them. A soft wind blew through the trees carrying the pleasant smell of the roses. Pulling her long unruly hair into a bun, she wiped her brow and paused. The world as the way it was, was perfect. There wasn't anything at this moment that she wanted or lacked. It was a strange feeling, knowing that she might face her own death today.

"Rin-san!" Rin turned pasting a smile on her paling face. It was Kin, who called her into to dress. She had awoke late today, lingering in her bed for sometime trying to remember what everything looked and smelled like before… Her grip tightened on the loose piece of her kimono as she made her way into the spacious wood paneled room, painted with peonies and roses. Today she would wear the most beautiful kimono she possessed the one that was embroidered with gold thread and beautiful wisteria flowers… This kimono was the grandest she owned with 23 layers and the finest slippers she had ever slipped her dirty feet into…

The sound of running water came from somewhere far away as Kin and Kinoko drew her bath. Drifting past the paper screen Rin gazed at her reflection in the water before, gingerly stepping in.

00

One demon, an incarnation and an immortal girl met in a beautiful field of flowers just beginning to bloom with the change of weather. They were the palest blue a color that rivaled that of the sky, Kagura stood in the middle as Sesshoumaru walked up to her.

"I am not letting you take her life." Sesshoumaru began, Kagura snorted

"Then what will you give me, there is nothing else that will remove the jewel from her heart." Petals filled the air, raining down on the trio from the surrounding sakura trees. Rin lingered a distance from her lover, letting the petals brush her face and her hands, tasting the pollen filled air for the last time… She knew from the beginning that this year that she had been given was the only time she had. Rin knew that Naraku would kill her regardless of the rules of the contract…

"I will give you my own" Rin turned to the sound of his voice, the shock coursed through her like lightning through metal.

"Fine then!" in one moment there was a noise, a noise that Rin felt more then heard. There was a spray of blood that flew out into the air, hitting the light and turning the droplets into red rubies before the body of the great demon Sesshoumaru fell gracefully into the flowers.

A terrible inhuman noise was coming from her mouth as Rin ran, ran with her 23 layers of kimono over to his body. Collapsing into flowers beside him, pressing her hand over the mortal wound that wept blood, tears running down her face in a great torrent of salt water. They dripped onto his face making long lashes barely flutter.

"You!" she turned hatred blazing in her chocolate colored eyes, there was a gasp and a little clicking sound. And Kagura Mistress of the Wind dissolved into the very flower petals that floated around them. Rin then felt an explosion over her heart, her own crimson blood spurted into the light, showering Sesshoumaru with sticky droplets. His eyes now opened, lips pressing together, tasting her blood.

"S-she never existed" he whispered reaching up and touching her face, a look of suppressed agony tainting his handsome features. Rin was gasping holding her own chest, as warmth leaked between her fingers, the pale pink of the Shikon jewel shard stabbing her fingers. Now reminding her of what she had lost.

"R-Rin you are the most important person I have ever known." he whispered even as Rin strained to hear his thinning voice.

"No-no" the tears welled up again bathing his face like rain, as his fingers brushed her lips tracing the lines of her face.

"Please Sesshoumaru, d-don't die" another pain wracked her frame, now pale from the loss of blood.

"I'm not going to die" Sesshoumaru replied but Rin heard only a faint sound as she laid her cheek upon his chest and felt the world fading from a blinding white to black…


	17. Rebirth

AN: I know my chapters are getting really short but I promise that the next one will be long. They are not dead, I wouldn't kill off this most perfect couple... Sesshoumaru has turned into a real softie, I know, but he's in love. When he's in love I think he turns into a big fluffy puppy (laughs evilly.) THANK YOU ALL! I'm so happy to see that so many people who love this story, thank you again for reading and hanging on through my long absence when I was semi-insane from adjusting to college, thanks too for wishing me luck! (you know who you are!) Forgive I'm rambling on with the chapter...

0000

"Nothing in the earth or heavens could seperate us"

0000

Her eyes stung with cooling tears as fog was whispering around her face, the heavy hair filling her lungs with nothing but lead. Rin sat up her hand coming to her chest, feeling that her wound no longer bled, but remained gaping without pain. She sat up as a fierce wind blew the rest of the fog away revealing the splendor of Sesshoumaru's mansion… But it was different, there was something about everything around her that was eerily wrong. Laughter made her spin, she was standing at the edge of a square, that was made of smooth polished marble. People were milling all around dressed in luxurious yukatas and kimonos, chatty happily. Among the people were human like demons and strange beasts. Rin's grip over the hole in her chest tightened, seeing how the humans weren't afraid of the demons. Feeling her head spin Rin turned around to see that beneath a blooming tree was a red painted bench. There sat Sesshoumaru, looking younger then she had ever seen him.

To her Sesshoumaru looked about her age, but then he was also much, much older then Rin would ever live to be… Slowly she drew closer, finding that he was brushing his long hair which fell in a great curtain over his slender body. A large mirror rested on his lap, his yukata made of the finest velvet draped loosely around his shoulders

"Please stop staring at me young lady" he said loudly, turning to where she hid near one of the large columns. Rin made a noise stepped out and bowed lightly.

"Sumimasen**" **" she muttered bowing, he motioned her over where she gingerly sat next to him.

"Have you come here with your parents?" Sesshoumaru began putting his brush down and staring at her with piercing golden eyes.

"N-no my parents died a long time ago" Rin replied her hand drifting away from the hole in her chest. For a moment a look of shock registered on Sesshoumaru's face, but quickly it faded. He looked away from her, his eyes tracing the lines of his father's mansion.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he replied after a time, reaching out he touched her face. Brushing back the strands of hair from her eyes

"This can't be real, this world hasn't existed since I was a child… And you…" Rin felt the tears pouring down her face, hiding her face in his hand. Tears gathering in his palm.

"I-don't want you to die, if you die I will break" Rin cried out her whole body wracked with sobs. Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms,

Rin could feel Sesshoumaru changing and when she looked up, no longer did he have the sweet innocent face of a teenager but the cool features she had seen unchanged for so many years.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I still have the Shikon jewel, it is keeping me alive… I can use it's power to save you. Like I restored your arm…"

"But you might truly die" he whispered into her ear,

Rin smiled as a warm pink light began to fill the space between their two bodies…

"Don't worry everything will be all right…."

0000

The smell of sakura and forget-me-nots was the first sense that woke him, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see the fading sky had turned to pink. He sat up feeling a presence beside him and focusing on the small warmth found it was Rin lying face down in the flowers. Sesshoumaru turned her over and pressed his fingers to her neck, a soft pulse beat steady and strong. The wounds they both received were gone… Leaning over he felt a quiet joy well up in him as he kissed her lips, there was a gasp and Rin opened her eyes.

He sat back gazing down at her with an amused smile, she sat up the blue flowers falling out of her hair. The Shikon Jewel was clutched between her fingertips, opening her hand Rin revealed the pure shine of the shard. Her eyes were sparkling in it's light

"This dreaded thing saved us Sesshoumaru" she whispered looking into his eyes, Sesshoumaru nodded thinking of how he had almost stayed in that dream world. The world that had faded with his father's death…

"You are my life, you were the only reason why I chose not to leave this world. Because you are the last of my family, little orphan Rin"

"I'm not an orphan anymore" she replied softly, holding back the tears that threatened, her mind was numb and overloaded. He was saying such beautiful things, things that she had only heard him say in her dreams. This was bliss, this moment, a moment after their supposed deaths…

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Rin began slowly, not wanting to break this moment where his long fingers brushed her face. His golden eyes filled with adoration,

"Keep it, with it you shall never know death my dear."

Rin laughed… Closing her hand with a very light feeling in her heart, she knew that from now on there was nothing in all of heaven or hell that would separate her from Sesshoumaru…

0

It was around three weeks after the mysterious disappearance of Kagura the Mistress of the Wind when Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open, it was nearly midnight and the sky was cloudless. Thousands of diamonds glittered in the heavens casting a light that was almost as clear as the early morning. He sat up, all traces of his restful sleep gone. A sweet extremely familiar scent lingered in the air…

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" there was a meek whisper

"What's wrong Rin?" he began almost patronizingly, now that the contract was over…. He felt very mischievous indeed and wanted nothing more then to play with her mind…

"Jaken did a bad thing today" she muttered, he could hear her twisting the sleeves of her sleeping garments.

Sesshoumaru ever smooth and silky as ever parted his lips to ask, when the sight of a pink jelly stained jar rolled into the ray of starlight.

His eyes widened slightly, when he heard that tiny voice answer "He spiked your whole dinner with the aphrodisiac."


	18. Ardor

AN: THANK YOU ALL! And if people do not know what an Aphrodisiac is: it is something that arouses or intensifies sexual desire. So you see the problem of Sesshoumaru eating the whole jar of jelly...

0000

Rin sneezed breaking the tension thick as butter, she made no move to flee in either direction. She just stood there looking innocently at Sesshoumaru,

"I-if you touch me, I have a whole pouch full of black pepper" she threatened, Sesshoumaru remained still, his mind still, numb. His eyes glued to the empty jar, a deep sinking feeling filling his stomach drowning out the air from his lungs .

He stood and passed Rin, but his body stopped about two feet past her. His neck first turning on it's own and then the rest if his body followed suit. She stepped back, her hands filled with pepper. Tears gathering at the corners of her eyes,

"Did you talk him into this?" he growled slowly, his teeth grinding together with the sheer resistance to give into the desire to deflower Rin on his bedroom floor. She inched farther and farther away from him.

"N-no. By the time Jaken told me it was too late." She was crying now, but it was more alligator tears then anything. She circled the room and inched around Sesshoumaru trying to distract him, but his golden eyes kept following her.

"Jaken is determined to ruin me" Rin began, taking a few more steps to the rice screen doors. Wanting nothing more then to be gone from here, it was childish of her to bring the jar to this room. Thinking that he could fix everything… The only way it could be fixed would be… She turned swirly eyed then, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad to be pregnant after tonight… That she could raise his children with ease… Closing her mouth she snapped out of her daydream to see that step by agonizing step Sesshoumaru was drawing closer, he now had the jar in his hand.

Once again he had pinned her to the wall, his jaw working, his eyes half closed. His resistance was wearing since he had eaten the entire jar… Not even a demon could stop the fire that was quickly flowing through his veins.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried as he roughly kissed her, grabbing her arm with a steel like grip. He had to control…his strength…. The years of longing were pouring out in a great wave a terrible wave that would consume him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Rin but this ache... Sesshoumaru could hardly think straight as he heard the tiny whimper of pain mixed with rising pleasure break the stagnant air. He pulled away with effort, staring down at her through his long lashes, breathing heavily. She stared back her lips swollen and red, her lashes were wet from crying. He could smell the fear on her, feel the slight quiver of her small frame against his own.

With surprise he realized that Rin had already untied his yukata, it hung open revealing his shapely waist and light cotton pants. She nervously played with the sash, her fingers twisting the fabric in all sorts of directions. Sesshoumaru blinked the spell finally taking affect… He gracefully picked her up and carried her to the bed where after a dreamy moment joined her, whispering

"I want you to be my bride"

He saw her laugh and Rin smiled

"Surely Sesshoumaru"

The sound of a great bang woke Rin from her deep, contented sleep. She stirred her warm limbs already entwined with her lover's. Nuzzling his neck Sesshoumaru sighed opening one eye and looking down at her.

"Morning" she muttered burying her face in his silvery hair, soft as a cloud it tickled her cheek. She giggled and looked up into his handsome face, now tinged with the slightest bit of color.

"Why must it be morning, I am so very tired my dear" he began a wicked smile slipping over his face.

"I thought demons didn't get tired so easily" Rin shot back, Sesshoumaru's only reaction was to raise a pale brow.

"Mhmmm well, I might have overdone it a little" his smile only grew wider and she laughed.

"You are a terrible jackass, Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin quietly stated

"Thank you" he kissed her lips, and then lay back closing his eyes. Rin gazed at him a moment longer before biting a tender spot on his neck.

He inhaled deeply but his eyes did not open,

"Then tell me what that noise was" she asked softly into his ear.

"It was Jaken" Sesshoumaru replied

Rin yelped drawing the covers tighter around them, he chuckled "Modest as ever"

He opened his eyes to receive a brow singeing glare, he heard her mumble something before she turned over. Sesshoumaru was then offered a sight of her beautiful back, her milky skin, he reached up tracing her spine with his fingertips. Rin squirmed

"Leave me be Sesshoumaru" she snapped

"Angry with me already?" he cried looking over her side and into her face, she remained silent and still.

"Oof" there was a crack as Rin sat up and landed a pillow straight over his head, spreading down feathers everywhere

"You minx!" he laughed grabbing her wrists, the pillow landed on the floor unhappily oozing the rest of its feathers. She was giggling silently the air filled with feathers, catching in her dark brown hair and slender shoulders.

Both demon and mortal woman sat in the bed together in silence, before she kissed his cheek.

"It's getting late Sesshoumaru-sama we should be getting out of this bed"

Sesshoumaru nodded "Indeed, I still have to revive Jaken. For he's fainted over there" he motioned to the screen door were the squat demon lay prone to the floor, unconscious. Rin grinned

"Guess we made his dream come true."

"Only his dream?" Sesshoumaru cooed gently

"No mine too" Rin replied as Sesshoumaru kissed her fingertips, nipping the pads of her fingers. She gasped, feeling the desire to make love well up once again within her.

Sesshoumaru saw her look and smiled "I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" Before she could retort something back, he slipped out of the bed and donned his yukata, he then rang the bell for one of the servants.

"Tell her to revive the poor creature for me, while I draw you a bath" Sesshoumaru said as Rin curled up in the covers. Nodding sleepily Rin thought maybe Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't wake her and she could sleep through the afternoon.

Kami knows she wanted to remain this warm and happy forevermore…

00

After her bath Rin sat outside in Sesshoumaru's private garden thinking about what had happened to Kagura... It was so very strange, and Sesshoumaru had said that the Mistress of the Wind never existed... What had he meant and what was he going to do by making her dress up like this? Her two maids had pinned her hair into an elaborate bun and dressed her small feet in beautiful jeweled slippers. Put makeup on her face and paint of her lips, Sesshoumaru had to be planning something grand indeed if she sat here looking like a painted doll.

"Rin! Rin!" she looked up and saw Jaken running up to her, his eyes were glowing with some secret.

"M'lord wants to see you in the hall"

Rin gazed down at thepuny demon and made no motion to move "Why?" she asked

Jaken blinked a few times and didn't answer her

She stood up "Well then, if you are determined to keep it quiet then I guess I have to go down there looking like a silly little doll."

Jaken grinned as he watched Rin walk away, he wouldn't be spilling anything to her. Because it was his and Sesshoumaru's secret alone...


	19. Proposal

AN: Sooooo, college overloaded me with two papers and homework due for the endterm for the last three weeks. Sorry about the lack of posting, I THANK YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Anyway this is a fun chapter... Enjoy!

00

Rin entered the courtyard with a suspicious step, her nose smelled some sort of trouble on Sesshoumaru and Jaken's part. Everything was moving a little too smoothly, a little too easily for her liking…

A carriage waited in the courtyard, the demon Sesshoumaru idly casting his eyes around, drinking in the busy coming and going's of the Japanese marketplace around him. His luscious lips were parted in deep thought, brow slightly furrowed. Grinning, Rin circled the waiting carriage making sure that her step carried no sound. And then tried sneaking up on Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Stop trying to scare me Rin" Sesshoumaru turned around, amber eyes blazing with a fire that she had come to know well. Cringing from the shock, she laughed but quickly quieted when Sesshoumaru had gone still… His eyes roving over her painted face and luxurious kimono. Despite her new status in their relationship she still flushed. There was no more room for being coy, Rin was no longer a virgin after all… But still she couldn't help it…

"Do not look at me like that!" she cried

Sesshoumaru raised his brows in mock surprise, and opened the carriage door bowing to her.

Rin was dumbfounded, Sesshoumaru _never _did that… _Ever_

Genuinely concerned she stepped forward and pressed her hand to his forehead, touching her own. He seemed normal temperature

"What are you doing?" he hissed into her ear

"Checking to see if you are ill!" she snapped

Sesshoumaru chuckled "I only wait for my princess to take a seat in the carriage"

Rin turned her nose up at him and took a graceful step into the carriage, a moment later he joined her and they were off on their journey to Edo… Where he would give her a surprise like no other.

00

The carriage ride was less then an hour but he had made her comfortable, though he kissed off most of the color from her painted lips. Rin sat in the corner of the carriage her eyes glassy with arousal, her body limp. Sesshoumaru sat across from her looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. A feverish half smile playing over his handsome mouth, he had to get out of his carriage before he did something very embarrassing. Instead Sesshoumaru looked out the window and the glass stillness of the forest passing by in a blur. They had no more then ten minutes leftbefore they would reach the sea and the very beginning of Edo's small fishing wharf.

Hopefully arriving there with whatever dignity the both of them still had, he would give Rin the secret gift that he had promised…

Casting his eyes back over to the young woman he found that she had fallen asleep. Finding everything a little too ironic now, Sesshoumaru decided that it would be better for them to continue on foot.

0

Rin woke to the wind whipping up her hair into her face, she was in the arms of something warm, it could only be her Sesshoumaru.Rin opened her eyes and looked up. Memories that made her flush came back and she hid her face into his chest.Squeezing her eyes shut and waited till they came to a stop.

Moments later Rin's feet touched the ground a loose sandal slipped onto her tiny foot, she straightenedand looked around to the modest port around her. Several bridges connected the docks with the surrounding market, the largest that she had ever seen. For a moment Rin stood there releasing her pent up breath and then turned to look to Sesshoumaru. He was smirking even wider now.

"Come with me" taking her hand he pulled through the market where he led her to a small shop covered with a bamboo screen from the burning sun. Pushing the screen aside Sesshoumaru bowed and stepped in, there was an old man sitting in front of a low polished wooden table. Around him in expensive silk fabric lay jewelry, extravagant pieces of jewelry… Rin's mouth gaped, her eyes shining. Stupidly she turned to him as Sesshoumaru took a seat in front of the elderly man, he spoke low and the old man seemed to finally look up at her. A strange half smile crossing his face, standing the hunched form slipped behind a colorful screen and returned with a wooden box. Crafted in a kind of wood that she had never seen, suddenly weak Rin sat down beside Sesshoumaru as the smiling, eldery man opened the box with a shaky hand.

"Here" he spoke, his voice old and gnarled like the wood of the ancient pine trees around Sesshoumaru's mansion.

Sesshoumaru delicately uncovered the cloth within and drew out a smaller box with strange letters on it Rin could not read. Finally he turned to Rin, and spoke

"I hear that the emperor proposed to his wife, with a custom that came from over our seas. Farther then you and I could ever travel" he opened up the box and Rin gasped her hand coming to her mouth.

"It is said that the man gives this to pledge his eternal love to the woman he wants to wed." Reaching in he removed a golden ring, a large pink pearl surrounded by uncut yellow diamonds and placed it on her left ring finger.

"Will you marry me my dear Rin?"

The tears flowed so fast now that Rin couldn't speak all she did was nod, Sesshoumaru smiled and the old man laughed.

"Y-yes I shall"


	20. Bliss

00

"A bond of Love forged from adversity, is an eternal one"

00

The wedding ceremony turnout was larger then that of Tsuki's own, demons as old as his father turned out to the ceremony including to his apparent shock, his brother and new bride…

Kagome, the reincarnation of the high priestess Kikyou… That had made Sesshoumaru laugh, laugh because of the irony that was shared between two half brother who deeply and truly didn't like each other all that much.

But Inuyasha was there dressed in a fine yukata and his wife in a beautiful kimono. Though it could never compare to the ones that he continued to give to Rin…

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called over, her accent grating at his nerves. Bowing lightly she walked up to him the warm breeze whipping up her hair. She was older now and more mature. But she did not lose the beauty that Inuyasha had supposedly fallen in love with. That made him smile, but just a little.

"Ah, Kagome-san" he began when the short girl abruptly hugged him. He was stunned, but returned her hug briefly before pulling away. Sesshoumaru could see tears in her eyes, and he couldn't help but stare.

"I'm sorry but I'm so happy, that you are going to finally be happy."

Sesshoumaru grinned then "Thank you sister in law" he then winked to his brother who was staring intensely at the two of them. Inuyasha made a face, turning away as Kagome's laughter filled the air.

"You've changed" she said quietly her eyes glittering.

"I'm pleased you noticed" he replied a certain admiration he had for the priestess welling up in him.

"That means that you love her very much right?" Kagome added

"Of course, I have always loved Rin. But I have only found out its fervor in the last year. A year I am glad that you and my half brother were conveniently missing."

Kagome flushed "W-well we were busy…"

"Doing what? Making love?"

Kagome went red "Sesshoumaru!"

"I only ask because there is another heartbeat akin to your own." Sesshoumaru replied, his hyper acute ears picking up a tiny heartbeat next to Kagome's own.

Kagome gasped turning to tell Inuyasha, when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Tell him after the wedding, I don't want him flying out of my mansion in a storm of emotion." Sesshoumaru said into her ear. Kagome met eyes with him and nodded, before leaving she whispered

"Thank you"

0000

Sesshoumaru thought that the whole ceremony had to have been a dream, for it passed as so. He felt like someone had burned a cloud of opium around him, he was so giddy from happiness. Now so many hours later he lay with Rin on the warm bed, her wedding clothes still intact, though slightly askew. She slept deeply the sound of her heart slow and sweet. They had not yet made love, by the time they had returned to their room she had already fallen asleep. And for the life of him he could not awake her…

Yet…

"Rin"

"Hmmm"

"Wake up"

"No"

"Yes" he pushed biting her ear, she grabbed his loose hair and pulled. Sesshoumaru yelped almost falling on top her.

"What was that for!" he cried catching her wrists and pinning her beneath him,

"That was foreplay" she grinned, before catching his lips in a groggy but passionate kiss….

And so they say, this feudal tale ends happily ever after.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL FOR READING THIS STORY! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY PLEASE INCLUDE IT IN YOUR REVIEW.


	21. Awareness

AN: I have returned with part two of my story. THANK YOU ALL for the awesome feedback. YOU GUYS ROCK!

0000

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder"

0000

It was almost a year later when Rin sat in the large bathing area of the old mansion, now restored to its former glory. It was fall and her belly was getting to big for her to walk, her wooden slippers had to be filed down for her to walk without tripping.

"Rin-san will you need any help tonight?" Kin whispered as she peeled back the heavy robe from Rin's young shoulders. She shook her head and waited till the screen door shut before letting out a pent up breath.

Her pregnant belly was already large and gingerly Rin slipped into the warm water with a sigh. Her whole body was aching and the sickness she had been experiencing throughout the whole time was starting to wear on her body.

Sesshoumaru had not hired or appointed a midwife, it was her, the group of four young servants and Jaken to help here through these last eight months and three days. Rin put her hands against her belly, feeling the life in her stir. She laughed tears of happiness rising in her eyes. If it was a boy how beautiful he would be… Just like her beloved husband.

Pushing the idea away Rin found the sea sponge, lathering it with soap, then began to slowly and carefully wash herself…

0

Several things had happened since Rin and Sesshoumaru had become demon and wife. For one people began to move back into the run down village outside the large mansion and certain innocuous species of demon had come to live with them side by side. Edo, the small sea town in which Rin had received her ring had tripled in size. Having opening a trading route with their neighbors across the sea. The people of China. Sesshoumaru had gone to their capital city Xi'an for several months and had not yet returned…

It would be four months to the day since she had not seen Sesshoumaru's face… Her grip tightened on the rim of the tub, a deep pain opening up in her heart. But…. There was one exception, he did write to her almost everyday and that had lessened the pain of his departure…

And Rin knew that sea travel whether by the strongest of women was dangerous, especially for one that was already pregnant. Sesshoumaru had insisted that she not come, even with the terrible fights that had resulted. He didn't want to lose his first child to some terrible storm…

Truly somewhere in Rin's heart she did agree, but she would not be a trophy wife seen and not heard. Sitting in the background while her husband only came to her for sexual pleasure.

The sorrow that filled her was quickly replaced by anger, he would not throw her aside. Just because things were different now…

Slipping underwater to wash her hair, she surfaced thinking that this marriage was beautiful, it was happiness that she had thought would never end, until Sesshoumaru had gone away…

Now it was lonely once more… But no one saw that in her, she had filled her time with continuing to restore the palace, helping the villagers in financial peril and being a mother to all those in the village. Long way to come from a poor orphan to the demon queen of the western lands.

Standing she let the water drip from her still petite frame and grabbed the heavy robe, draping it over her body ran into her room away from the cold water and away from her memories of Sesshoumaru….

0000


	22. Memories

AN: Merry Chirstmas and a Happy New Year ( all of this rather belatedly). I'm getting lazy, the break between winter and spring semester is reallllllllllly long. Hence my slightly longer and somewhat annoying chapters. Ah, thank you all, as always. Go ahead and read, i'm really not to happy with this chapter but you be the judge...

0000

Somewhere, in the faraway land of China, Sesshoumaru felt it as sharp as if were human. Something was wrong in the castle he knew this because he was in a way connected to the old mansion. His strongest memories of both birth and the death of his father happened there.

"Sesshoumaru-san?" a voice made him turn back to the table, a sack of natural pearls scattered in a small earthenware dish. The small frail human bodies of the merchant brothers came into his view. They were rich beyond word, but would only live so long to enjoy it like all mortals, expect his beautiful Rin.

"I apologize"

Sesshoumaru was buying these for Rin, which once strung together by Kin would make a beautiful gift for her. He wondered if something had happened to the baby… Another feeling hit him, this time stronger… The mansion was calling to him…

He had to return home…

0000

Rin lay in a fetal position at the bottom of the sloping wooden stairs, Kin and Lin were crying out for the village doctor who had stopped by to check on their ailing seamstress.

There was warmth, so much warmth… Rin wondered how the air could smell so much like flowers now that it was fall and all the peonies had died…

People were running, their wooden sandals echoing from a place far away. Her eye lidsfluttered, tears slipping from her eyes.

Someone was opening her red kimono, she lifted her head to see who it was. It was Wakujiki-sensei, the doctor that had checking on her pregnancy…

"My b-bay" she cried weakly, the doctor did not look up as two of the larger bodyguards picked her up and were carrying her before darkness...

0 Two weeks later 0

When Sesshoumaru entered the mansion, it was like entering a dark ocean of water. His breathing was ripped from him because of the sheer iciness of the rooms. No fires had been lit, all the paper lanterns were dark. There wasn't a sound in the corridors of rice paper screens and wood.

Until he came to his bedchamber, there was a blast of furnace like air, an air that smelt faintly of sickness... And as he opened the screen Lin came into view her ashen face and uncombed hair another surpirse.

"Lin?"

She pressed a finger to her lips and politely moved him to the hallway where she finally spoke.

"Rin fell down the kitchen landing stairs two weeks ago, she miscarried your son…" Lin paused her eyes hollow.

"She gave the power of that jewel to make him survive, but I fear that without the Shikon Jewel in her possession Rin is gravelly ill."

Sesshoumaru didn't hear the last few words because he had passed the pale girl and moved swiftly into the room to see all of the medical staff of the sensei's clinic arranged around Rin's bed. Wrapped in his wife's arms was a small baby, almost full term. His hair was a shock of pale silver and skin as white his mother's. Walking over he bent and kissed Rin's cold forehead, he felt her stir.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru you came back." She began slowly her eyes opening to slits. A small wan smile playing over her dull rosy lips.

He didn't know what to do, what to say, other then nod.

"I want to be alone with my wife." Sesshoumaru demanded turning his pale golden eyes to the people around them. Quickly they all left and finally he sat beside her taking the bundle wrapped in the crook of her arm. Uncovering the small life, he drew the jewel away from the babies chest and waited. Closing his eyes, he listened for the slow of a heartbeat the wail of a child about to die. But this infant was pink and healthy even without the presence of the jewel.

He then pressed the jewel to Rin's body and softly kissed her lips.

"Why did you fall Rin?" he asked

Rin grinned "Because…" he thought she saw her flush

"Because my water broke."

Despite the situation Sesshoumaru chuckled "You have always been such a stupid girl Rin"

"I resent that" she coughed and lay back taking a few breaths, Sesshoumaru unwrapped her blue kimono and pressed the jewel to the place above her heart. He could feel it slipping from his fingers and melding into her flesh…

"Sleep now my dear"

Kissing her forehead he pulled the fur over her body and then lay beside her and fell asleep…

0

In the coming weeks Rin slowly regained her strength, and the baby thrived as well. Though for the oddest of things he had no name.

"Sesshoumaru" Rin called nursing the baby underneath a warm fur, Sesshoumaru walked in his dark dragon yukata glowing in the stark bareness of his room.

"Yes dear"

"The baby has no name" she purred watching the wide honey colored eyes of her baby. His hair was growing at an alarming rate, she could already braid it with her small fingers.

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed taking a seat beside her "I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong" she cut him off staring bluntly into his face.

"You shouldn't be so vexed with me"

Rin continued to glower at him, and a somewhat awkward silence settled in the room.

"You shouldn't have gone away" she whispered seeing that the baby had fallen asleep. She stood and walking into the other room placed the baby in the small wooden cradle. Where she tucked him in before returning. Sesshoumaru had lay down on the western bed his brows drawn together.

Rin knew this face well…

"Sesshoumaru"

"Hhmmm"

"Tell me again why you went away during my pregnancy?"

"Because the Chinese do not wait, they invaded our borders for the first time… I wanted to make sure that no harm would come to this village."

She snorted and paced the room, Sesshoumaru was trying hard to ignore her. Starting a fight was something he did not want to do. Rin shouldn't be asking him such silly questions, the world didn't entirely revolve around her.

Sesshoumaru sat up "You still disagree with me leaving!" he cried out of sheer frustration.

"Yes!"

Rin stood there like a stubborn child, her arms folded her white shoulder exposed to the coldness of the castle.

"I shall not be going back, and if you weren't in such a foul mood I would have found other ways to make you feel better."

A look of faint shock registered on her features and then she sighed "You know I still do not feel well"

He laughed "I have never seen you this angry before."

Rin did not answer him, instead she stood there unable to speak. Her weak knees, due to her fatigue and not to her handsome husband who lay seductively before her. For some reason the very sight of Sesshoumaru made her incensed.

For the last month now, she could not stop this deep anger that welled up for her husband of less then a year. Rin hated him, hated him for leaving her, for her worst fears as a woman had been realized in the last four months and...

Rin now had to sit down because the tears had begun again, they poured down her cheeks in great torrents. She felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulder, Sesshoumaru had pulled her into his embrace. Surrounding her cold body in his warmth,

"I hate you for not being here, know that this was my first child. Sesshoumaru if I had decided to go back to my village I would have had almost seven children now. Don't you understand that I was..." she trailed off hiding her face in his yukata.

"Afraid" he added gravely

"I am a fool after all" he began kissing the top of her head.

"I almost lost you and my son because of some treaty..."

Sesshoumaru sat there for a long time as she wept, he could only try and understand what she was feeling. He was a demon and therefore had a limited range of emotion, especially one so profound as what Rin was experiencing.

"I still do not understand everything about you Rin as a woman, as a human. Please, do not be so vexed at me. I went away because I was afraid what had happened to my mother and father would happen to us as well…"

Rin shocked looked up at him, her face sunken and wet with tears. Sesshoumaru's eyes were half closed and wistful. His grip on her waist slackened, as he lay down. Rin stared at him for a long moment drinking in his now cold façade. One she had always seen as a child… This is where that pain came from…

Something terrible must have happened to him as a child…

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she muttered laying down beside him, he pulled her close and whispered just as she slipped into her dreams

"I think we should name him Arashi"

* * *


	23. Dilemma

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've had some writers block but here it goes! Thank you all again!

00000

"Father! Father!" Arashi waved as he swiftly ran down the hill, his Rapunzel like hair flowing in the wind; at the age of twelve his delicate build had not yet filled out. But his father's grace and mother's resplendent beauty was already beginning to show. The caravan of carriages and carts had stopped for his mother had finally returned home from her long stay in Southern Japan.

Sesshoumaru motioned him over to the largest of the carriages, where he was talking with Mother. Arashi was shocked, she never seemed to age, to wither or wrinkle, Lady Rin looked exactly like the nineteen-year-old girl that had given birth to him so many years ago…

Reaching up he hugged her, inhaling the smell of sandalwood and spice from a province far away.

Rin kissed him on the cheek and pulled away staring at her son who was already at his father's height, with blaring honeyed amber eyes and fragile white skin.

Innocently Arashi turned to his father, amber eyes wide "Is it true? Did mother bring a guest?"

Rin sighed, she was surprised how a boy like her son could be so dense sometimes, but then he never liked asking her things. He was always more attached to his father…

Sesshoumaru ruffled his son's hair "Ask your mother that question"

He turned to her and she cried "Yes, Arashi-kun would you like to meet them now?"

Arashi nodded, and Rin pulled back the other side of the carriage to reveal a beautiful girl with long, long black hair dressed in a kimono that was probably worth more then Sesshoumaru's mansion. Her skin was paler and grayer then Arashi's and her eyes were pale blue, she fanned her face slowly staring at Arashi with her big inviting eyes.

Rin watched her son's face fall to the floor as the young girl drew back her fan, revealing her goddess like face and deep rosy lips.

"This is Midori, the daughter of your father's friend Tsuki. She is only a little older then you and insisted that she come and meet you." Rin began not wanting her son to suffer anymore.

Arashi blinked and kept staring, Midori smiled "Well say something you codfish" she snapped opening her fan.

Arashi blushed and closed his mouth, he bowed deeply "Welcome to our Province, Midori-san"

Sesshoumaru watched his son carefully, golden eyes narrowed he knew that Tsuki's daughter was said to a ice princess in her own right, something that her mother was oncebefore Tsuki came along. She was so awesomely spoiled that he wondered what Arashi would do after having her in the mansion for more then five days.

He looked up at Rin, who too watched the children, her brow furrowed slightly. For all her beauty she looked worried. Deeply worried, she had been hinting this to him since he had come and…

"Arashi, take Midori-san to the castle your father and I must talk" as she spoke, she motioned Lin to take the caravan on to the castle. Sesshoumaru tried to hide his rising interest as he watched his son carefully take Midori from her perch on a velvet cushion within the carriage and talking off on a pale red cloud with her. Once they were out of sight Sesshoumaru hopped into the carriage and took a seat beside his wife.

"I missed you" he cooed gently nuzzling her neck, his fangs brushing her beating pulse. She sighed and kissed his forehead, whispering "Sesshoumaru"

He caressed her cheek "Yes my dear"

"Tsuki asks you a favor"

Sesshoumaru paused "What kind of favor?"

"Well not a favor a promise you to made long ago."

Sesshoumaru paled "You mean?"

"Yes, he wants to marry of Midori to Arashi"

000


	24. Truth

00000

It was an awkward silence as Arashi moved his way through the forest the warmth of Midori filling his arms, she was so light, so delicate but her aura. He knew this aura well, she was angry with him.

"My lady are you well?" he asked politely his slipper feet gliding over the ground.

Midori took a deep breath, dizzy, she had never been touched by a man much less a boy ever before. Arashi's touch was gentle and careful almost as if she would break…

"Yes, I'm just tired." she snapped shutting her eyes to the blurring scenery before her. Sudden the forest opened up to a huge field of wild daisies and she gasped laughing.

The grip around Arashi's long neck loosened and she stared in awe as he slowed. Settling her petite form in the daises, Arashi straightened inhaling the air heavy with the scent of pine and flowers.

Midori sat self consciously in the field playing with the daisies "Didn't your father say that you were to bring me to the palace?" she cried looking up at him, her rosy lips pursed.

Arashi crouched down beside her, touching her cheek "There you are warmer aren't you?" he asked, listening to the wild pound of her heartbeat.

She nodded trying very hard to hide a blush, "Yes, but…"

"Can't you enjoy yourself for once Lady Midori?" he sat down beside her, his loose yukata revealing long pale legs, a white loincloth peeking out from beneath the rich fabric. Midori stared, all her years of noble raising went out the window with this boy, he was either very naïve or had no manners.

Arashi was oblivious to her flaming cheeks and deftly began weaving a crown with his long fingers. She tore her gaze away long enough to become interested and watched in silence.

0

Meanwhile several miles away Rin and Sesshoumaru sat in silence the creaking of the cart dull the smell of the horses smothered by the heavy incense burning in the scones around them. Rin lay on the cushions Sesshoumaru's head on her shoulder, he nuzzled her neck. Rin was wiping her eyes, the tears not stopping

Sesshoumaru lay there feeling blank "Why are you crying?" he was content to lay there with her just to feel her warm, inhale her familiar smell.

"I-I don't want my little boy to be h-hurt" he propped himself on his elbow and looked into her eyes. Wiping the tears from her face

"You are too sensitive, I trust Tsuki."

Her eyes flamed "I don't even know him Sesshoumaru!"

"But I do" he kissed her mouth.

Pulling away she gazed at him "You haven't met him in many years, you put too much trust in him…"

"Do I detect a sour note?" he cooed looking at her with wistful eyes, Rin looked away from him remembering his anger, remembering the promise she had made to Kagura so many years ago.

"I…." Rin trailed off looking into his eyes.

He grinned changing the subject

"I haven't been _that_ angry in a long time."

"Kami, I don't think I would ever want to see you like that again."

Sesshoumaru laughed "You won't until you give me a reason"

"Oh shush!" she whacked him with a pillow.

He grabbed her wrists and kissed her cheeks, she was laughing now.

"Sesshoumaru!" but the rest was lost in her throat as his mouth hungrily closed over hers.

And whatever troubles were in her mind slowly melted away in a haze of desire…

000

Arashi placed the crown on Midori's head admiring her beauty, she was very pretty but she was also much older then him.

"Midori are you really fifteen?" he asked suddenly

She stiffened turning slowly to face him "Yes I am, I was born before you. What do you think the whole world revolves around you?"

He put his head down "No my lady it's just, I haven't meet any other noble people other then my family. Our fiefdom is very small." He felt his cheeks burning with sudden embarrassment.

She leaned close to him "I want to go to the palace now"

Arashi looked up and smiled "Sure"

Picking her up once more, they set off for the palace Arashi secretly wondering how he could ever be friends with someone like her.

0

Dinner was quiet, his parents were absent which was unusual. The women were catering to Midori since her tiny foot entered the mansion. Kin, Lin, Myra and Nata were around her continually bringing her water, or fanning her delicate skin. Frankly Arashi felt uncomfortable. No one in this mansion was to be subjected to this kind of groveling ever in all their years of service.

"Please would you ladies leave us." he politely began after swallowing his rice, the women dropped what they were doing bowed and left. He waited for her to explode and predictably she did.

"WHAT are you DOING!"

Arashi paused in chewing as she sat there her chest heaving beneath the layers of her expensive kimono.

"WELL SAY SOMETHING!" she cried slamming her bowl on the table, the whole service rattled and Arashi peacefully swallowed.

"I don't want you doing that to the people who live and work here, for my family"

"You mean letting them do their job!" she snorted

"As long as you stay here in my father's mansion you are to follow the rules. And those are one of the rules but down by my grandfather so many thousands of years ago." The sheer intensity of his words made her calm.

Midori was shocked, no one ever talked back to her not even her own parents… She decided that it was now or never to tell him why she was here.

"Well I don't want to be here to begin with, with your new rules and lovesick parents! The only reason I am here is because my father is going to marry me off to you!"

She watched with satisfaction as the rice bowl tumbled to the table, breaking cleanly into three pieces.

"W-what did you say!"

000


	25. Plan

000

An: If anyone cares this story is being posted. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.

Arashi felt it deep inside his gut, it was a numbing ice that was slowly paralyzing him… He felt his fingers bleeding from the cut pieces of ceramic, and looked down at his spilled rice. Midori threw her miso soup, which clipped the top of his head before hitting the back of the wall. She pulled away from the table and sat back staring at him with a barely controlled rage.

"No one speaks to me like that! I am the princess of Amon Su!"

Arashi straightened motioning the servants to say back, his tongue was heavy like lead. His mouth was dry, married to this… Girl…

"Say you are sorry, you ill bred half breed!" she began again

Arashi closed his eyes, feeling his father's half of his blood beginning to boil " I can't, you are insulting the people I care for, wife."

He opened his eyes once more and standing slowly closed the distance between them, his yukata stained with tofu and bits of seaweed.

She backed herself farther into the corner, her long kimono hopelessly tangled. She couldn't get up, much less move.

Arashi sat beside her and reached out, Midori held her breath as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His bloody hand staining her hair.

"What are you doing?" she exhaled her voice icy. Arashi didn't look at her, his beautiful eyes seemed far away.

"I'm…" he muttered, now focusing on her face

"I'm wondering why you are such a terrible creature"

Midori colored a violent shade of purple "I am a full demon and you, you're"

"I have more feeling in my pinky finger then you have in your whole body." He took her hand.

"That is what makes me warm and what makes you cold." He pressed his cheek to her trembling hand.

"See even your body isn't as warm as mine."

Midori was stunned was this boy really that thick; his face seemed to be a pleasant mask. But… Secretly she was afraid of him, afraid of the son of the Lord of the Western Lands. He hadn't shown an ounce of anger toward her in the last few minutes… What game was he playing?

"I am going to try to get along with you Midori and I hope you will at least cooperate a little. We are going to be courting for a few months before our fathers set up the wedding. So I suggest you and I become a little more then enemies."

Was he really twelve? Midori mouth had fallen open and then she relaxed, his warm blood running down her white arm.

She put her head down "I-I'm sorry, I really don't like… What my father has done, what I said was for you to hate me so maybe you would go to your father he would call it off…"

Arashi let go of her hand and sat back on his heels a sudden bright light in his eyes

"I have a plan."


	26. Resolve

-0000

A sliver of hope filled up in her heart, she leaned forward as he whispered into his ear. Just then the screen door snapped open revealing the tall and gorgeous form of Sesshoumaru.

"Is something wrong, I heard Midori screaming" he trailed off and observed the small dinning room was askew. Blood pooled on the table and dripped on the woven floor. Arashi's hands were covered with drying blood and there was a stain on the wall from a bowl of miso. Some of the dishes were broken and both Midori and Arashi were huddled in the corner. His son very close to the older girl

Sesshoumaru's brow rose and Arashi stood his long hair falling about his shoulders. The cuts on his fingers had already healed.

"I was fighting with Midori, father" he stated, Sesshoumaru heard Midori gasp. She looked at Sesshoumaru with wide frightened eyes.

"And then we made up" Midori said finally struggling to her feet and walking over to Arashi kissed his cheek. Sesshoumaru watched his son go from white to red to purple in a few seconds.

He wasn't amused "I heard that Midori told you about your engagement"

Arashi's pleasant face winced "Yes, miso was aimed at my head. As well as some things spoken." Arashi finally took his eyes away from his father and looked to the floor, Midori stood beside him, white with fear.

"I heard them all, the whole mansion heard everything, since the screens are so thin here."

A hand touched his shoulder, fingers tipping up his chin "I don't want you planning anything Arashi. I can always tell Tsuki that the both of you are an unsuitable match. You don't have to marry her, unless you two want to wait and see now that this little squabble has finished itself."

Sesshoumaru then turned to the tall girl who looked to the floor, her lower lip quivered "It is up to you Princess" he said smiling, her head snapped up with shock.

"You, after all my friends daughter, and I know that women don't get much say in their own destinies even ones who are demons of a great land."

Midori felt the tears fill up in her eyes, Sesshoumaru reached up and wiped them away.

"No more despair little princess, decide."

Midori turned to Arashi and met his golden eyes "I-I want to stay."

Sesshoumaru grinned "Well then be on your way, Satsumi has just made some more lunch for the both of you. Since all of it has ended up and the walls."

Despite the seriousness of everything Arashi laughed, Midori began to smile and Sesshoumaru sighed

"Get out of here!" he cried and the two children let, the screen door closing on that overly long kimono that Midori wore.

0000

Over a true dinner in the peace of the Zen garden Arashi finally brought up the question

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked bluntly taking a bite of his tempura. Midori paused in mid bite.

"It seemed the right thing to do, it doesn't mean anything."

Arashi continued to chew and swallowing "But I thought…"

"You thought I secretly liked you, please" she snorted, stuffing a mouthful of rice in her delicate mouth.

Arashi felt his cheek still burning and wiped it for the eighteenth time in the last half hour.

"Then why did you stay?"

"Why because I was thinking that you might have potential, since you are turning thirteen soon right?"

"As your friend or husband?"

"Both, but that doesn't mean I have any feelings for you whatsoever." she talked waggling a finger at him.

"If this is what my father wants, then its worth giving a shot. Who knows in two years you might be a worthy candidate in vie for my hand." She said her best snobby tone.

Arashi didn't answer all he wanted to do right now was to leave the mansion and go into the forest where he could practice his magic and sword skills. His brain felt all stupid and cloudy. He was wavering between hitting and yelling at her. And father had told him that he was always to give females the greatest of respect.

"I have to go now" he said standing and abruptly leaving her. She stared at his back in shock and looked down her bowl.

Was the plan they were discussing all for nothing? The one about running away to modern times? Midori settled the bowl down and let her tears fall. What was wrong with her? Why was she so mean to him? Was that is why her father sent her away because she was so terrible… For who could ever love someone so mean as her?

She began to sob and somewhere in the garden a little demon sighed…

This was going to take a lot of work… Jaken thought silently wondering how Arashi could ever tame a shrew like Midori…


	27. Transformation

An: Thank you all for reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK and oh yeah I don't own any of Inuyasha just this idea for the last one thousand chappies. Sorry about the delay I came down with a virus and haven't been in school for days.

0000

Arashi floated into the woods, finding the sound of the waterfall soothing. As the red cloud dissipated he felt his spirits lifting. Wasn't he too young to be married? Didn't his father care that he wasn't really in love with that girl.

Sighing he twisted his hair up and around placing two chopsticks in the thick silky bun. And after a few deep breaths he removed his small katana and began to go through his exercises.

The twilight came in the heavens as Arashi removed his robe and pants revealing long alabaster legs, a white loincloth wrapped around his delicate waist. Loosening his hair he slipped into the water, summoning his magic to scrub away his sweat, conjuring bubbles to wash the rest of his hair. Surfacing after a long five minutes, he stared up at the sky. The stars already coming out, Arashi smiled sitting back in the water that was rapidly losing its shield of bubbles. Here he felt at home, here there wasn't any responsibility or the vision of that icy girl.

"What are you doing?"

Arashi jumped and turned stupidly his cheeks flaming, there crouched on a small tree stump in the middle of the clearing was Midori Tsuki, gone was her long kimono. Now she wore more of a free flowing western style dress with a high empire waist. The patterns embroidered on the fabric were still extravagant, and her hair was bradied into two long pigtails tied with bits of colored ribbon. Lying next to the stump was a long pole, tipped with a sharp blade called a Wushu snake spear.

Arashi quickly conjured a spray of large pink bubbles and slipped under water, and swimming under the waterfall to the small ledge. Standing he used more magic to dry out his wet body and drape himself in a long robe that skirted his ankles. Stepping out from behind the waterfall he blushed. Midori was at the edge of the water playing with the soap bubbles, popping a few with her long fingernails those of which were a sign of royalty in the Japanese caste system.

"Why do you grow your nails, you don't belong with human royalty." He began casually hoping that he would stop blushing soon.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything" she looked up at him, and he was shocked. She wore no makeup save for the strange symbol on her forehead.

Arashi gulped, feeling the wind rustling his trousers beside the girl, turning she picked them up and grinned adding "I didn't see much, but enough of those nice long legs of yours."

Arashi groaned and sunk to the grass, going from white to red to purple and then blue. He remained that strange tinge for a long time, until Midori threw him the white pants.

"I grow my nails because it makes me look desirable." She replied averting her eyes as Arashi scrambled into his trousers.

"For who, the human males?"

Midori grinned "No for pale haired boys like you."

Arashi balked and nearly fell into the water "I thought you didn't like me, Midori" he yelped suddenly red again.

"I changed my mind, what's the harm in that?" she answered coyly, seeing the moon starting to peak out from the clouds.

"I wonder if the moon is full in the modern world too" she muttered, closing her eyes. When she opened them Arashi hadn't moved, he was staring at her spear near the tree stump.

"You?"

"Fight, yes. My parents didn't train me to be entirely a harmless little girl."

She heard a snort and watched as Arashi rolled his eyes, Midori bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh, he was still bitter. She had done so much to Arashi, Midori wondered if it were possible to still make him love her… Momentarily she felt the fear froma few hours agoreturn and Midori took a deep breath. Resolving to change her ways, to learn to…

"It's getting dark we should be getting home soon." Arashi's voice broke her thoughts, he was still very embarrassed, as he passed her and picked up his shirt and weapon.

"You don't want to spar?" Midori cried shocked, Arashi straightened and looked down at her.

"For Kami's sake no, you've given me enough exercise to last ten weeks of training."

Now Midori laughed loudly and Arashi turned crimson once more

"Will you forgive me?" she asked innocently

Arashi seemed thrown off guard by her sudden change, he stood there staring for a long time.

"I don't know, but we should be getting back. Mother will be handing out all sorts of treasures from your homeland and I shall not miss that." This time Midori was thrown at the intense look on his face. It quickly faded as he reached out his hand

"I don't think you want to walk back to the castle in that" he said motioning to her frilly dress which pooled around her thin form.

"No lady would dream of it" she teased and took his hand, after gathering her spear Arashi conjured the warm pale red cloud and they floated up and away to the mansion, where a mountain of gifts awaited.

0000

Once inside she followed Arashi's willowy form to the heart of the mansion. Here it was darker, the screens were painted with grotesque flowers and strange demons, the ceiling made of teak painted with things that were to dirty to see. This was part of the mansion that maybe had not or could not be restored, finally at one of the largest and thickest screen doors Arashi knocked.

"Come in" Lady Rin's voice chimed, Arashi slid open the screen door to reveal a beautiful wood paneled room, painted with scenes from Japan and China. Sitting on the woven floor was Lady Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru dozens of unopened boxes all around, cushions scattered about. Sesshoumaru was playing with his wife's hair before sticking a red peony behind her ear.

Arashi ran up to his parents and tackled his father with a deep hug and then kissed his mother's cheek, gently enveloping her in an equally warm embrace.

Midori watched the family with a detached gaze, her left hand was shaking as Sesshoumaru's golden eyes came to rest on her form.

"Rin, this new fashion is quite becomes the girl."

Midori felt her cheeks flame and walked over as Sesshoumaru motioned her forward. Sitting beside Arashi, she felt awkward as Arashi began to talk excitedly to his mother. He seemed to turn back to the dense headed little boy she had met less then twenty four hours ago.

A soft hand touched her shoulder, Midori stiffened and looked up into the kind eyes of Lady Rin.

"Are you homesick? I brought some things from Amon Suu for you." And there laid out before her was several boxes of her personal things. Small containers of perfumes and powders, her mother's pearl handled brushes. Her father's signet ring, Midori felt her throat catch. When Lady Rin had come there had been no time to pack, her father had rushed her out of Amon Suu with a note of finality, of disownment.

"Thank you." She whispered feeling the tears building up in her eyes, Rin smiled

"Be glad you have parents who are with you. Because once they are gone, there is never any way they will ever be able to come back."

For a moment Midori detected a hint of sadness in the majestic Lady's voice, a flash of sorrow across brown eyes.

With a shaking hand she picked up her father's ring and placed it on her middle finger, the crest of the Tsuki family shining in the lamplight.

Sesshoumaru relaxed at the sight of Rin and Midori exchanging quiet words, his son had ceased his chatty ways and turned to the two women. A genuine smile appearing on his immortally young features.

"Father?" Arashi turned a look of uncertainty in his young eyes

"Do you realise how hard it is for Midori to be here?" Sesshoumaru replied pushing a box to his son, who stared at it for a moment.

"I don't understand"

"From what Rin has told me, young women of high caste have it very hard. Their destiny is not their own. It is dictated by their father and husband. With this arranged marriage, your mother and I are trying to give Midori back her destiny. It is entirely up to her whether or not she will marry you… In either six months or six weeks or a year. Your duty is to come to understand her as a person. And hopefully if the both of you develop some feeling for one another, there will be a grand wedding come next year if not…" Sesshoumaru paused for a moment and added

"I would have to speak with Tsuki, it was already quite unfair to rip his only child from Amon Suu so early in her life… And to bring her here to court my son who has barely reached puberty."

Arashi felt a knot in his stomach tighten as his father spoke, he didn't want to believe it that all of this was moving too quickly… But now even Father was upset.

Arashi turned to hear his mother and Midori laughing oblivious to the serious conversation held a scant three feet from them. All the other boxes had been opened up around them and the two young women were dressing themselves up with all the jewelry and ribbons within.

Sesshoumaru relaxed against the cushion feeling the tension ease, his son was still very worried but proceeded to tear open the boxes with zeal. Squealing with delight at the new things his mother had brought from across Japan.

And that was how the rest of the evening went, until the two children had fallen asleep amid the boxes of ribbons and silk. Sesshoumaru sighed and picked up the two of them one under each arm and brought them to their soft beds full of down and warmth.

All the while wonderingwhat the gods would have in store for his son and daughter in law…


	28. Shock

An: Its been a looooooonnnng time since i updated this thing. School ended and job's over so now i can devote once again to the rest of my neglected stories. Thank you all for the patience, please don't saw off my arm or anything. As always you guys are awesome. Thanks a bunch.

0000 One month later 0000

Morning it dawned bright and early, waking Arashi. A dark dream was fading from his mind…

"Kuu?" he called and after a moment there was no reply, sitting up in his western style bed he cried

"Fuu?"

The castle was dead silent.

Throwing on a robe he left his room and down the small stairs to the landing. There he could hear raised voices. When he moved into the grand hall of the mansion he gasped. An entourage of people filled the entire space, most of them colorful demons or spirits. Pushing past them he slipped into his father's meeting room to see Midori, her father Tsuki and Sesshoumaru sitting at a low highly polished table. Midori was back in one of her seven layer kimono's and crying silently staring at her father with wide eyes.

"You promised me Sesshoumaru, a pact of blood you still carry" Tsuki pulled up the sleeve of his yukata to reveal a narrow white scar.

"I know you carry the same scar, there aren't many families like ours left and I thought you understood that"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes "I am aware of that Tsuki, but as I told you in my previous letter it was unfair to rip Midori from her surroundings. I have been updating you continually on my sons wellbeing and you knew well enough that he was not yet even the slightest hint of a man."

Tsuki sat back and regarded in daughter with a sudden flash of hate "It was almost too late, Midori was becominga hateful spoiled girl in Amon Suu. She was turning the whole castle into a nightmare for everyone including myself and her mother. I have known her kind before because she mother was once like that. But I was tired of seeing that she wasn't going to change. I knew that here, with your innocent son she would change her selfish ways."

Midori dissolved into sobs, just as Arashi gave away his position and ran to comfort her.

"Midori-san" he cooed aware that the eyes of Tsuki were on him, this was no time for informality.

He took her hands away from her eyes, to see her dark eye makeup had ran. He kissed away the tears that ran down her face, tasting the salt water on his lips.

"Midori" he whispered more urgently, his face inches from hers. She looked stunned touching her face with a free hand.

"W-why did you do that in front of my father?" she growled

"I had to make you stop crying in some way" he grinned a little. Midori felt herself blushing and looked away from his honey colored eyes.

"So this is your son Sesshoumaru?" Arashi stood and bowed before sitting once more. Tsuki seemed surprised

"You look just like your father when he was young"

For some reason Arashi was not warming to his man, though Mother had spoken of him of being kind and gentle. All he could see in this man's eyes was cool detachment with a glint of anger and surprise.

"I'm sorry Tsuki-sama that you traveled so far to come here. But I assure you there is nothing wrong with me courting your daughter Midori-san. My father merely wrote to you because he was concerned about Midori-san's emotional state. It didn't require a hasty magical visit and an entourage of rare demons or spirits either. As you can see I have done nothing to your daughter that would cause her any unhappiness. Nor has she done anything to cause me unhappiness."

Tsuki sat there for a moment and then laughed quite loudly "Oh dear I'm afraid that he is just like you Sesshoumaru, as blunt as forward as any rusty knife."

Arashi glanced at his father to see that he was faintly smiling. Father was definitely not happy to have the whole castle in an uproar because of his old friend's hastily and rage filled visit.

"Does this mean that you are in love with my daughter Arashi-kun?" Tsuki began shrewdly.

Arashi turned to Midori, and smiled "Yes, I am growing to love Midori-san with each passing day."

"Can you tell me that only after a month of being in the same home with her?" Tsuki's brow rose.

"Yes Tsuki-sama"

Tsuki then turned his attention to Sesshoumaru "Does he speak the truth?"

"They both are quite in love. Jaken has been spying for me while I work." Sesshoumaru felt his smile widen as Arashi went from pink to purple. Midori had opened her fan and hid her face.

For several long moments Tsuki seemed to be considering "Well I see that my visit was quite for nothing. Thank you for the tea and hospitality Sesshoumaru." There was a sudden echo and in a shimmer of the air and Tsuki-sama was gone.

For another thirty seconds or so Arashi stared atSesshoumarubefore erupting "Father!"

Sesshoumaru threw back his head and laughed "Forgive me, I had to. Call it fatherly protection."

"And what of Mother?"

"She know nothing of it" Sesshoumaru replied with a wide smile.

"Well now I do you wicked neko oni."

Sesshoumaru turned to the open screen door to see Lady Rin glowering at him, she looked so beautiful in the morning light.

"Your Father and I know that you two have done nothing sexual in the least. The worse is what sparing?"

Arashi and Midori nodded but both were still quite red "Wait but how do you know?" Arashi whined.

Lady Rin giggled as she sat beside her husband "Because I have Kuu spying on you too."

"Mother!" Arashi cried nearly in tears. Midori was laughing, hiding behind her elaborately painted fan. She continued to laugh very softly till there were tears in her eyes.

"How I love your family!" she said pulling him into a backwards embrace. After falling into her lap he looked up at her.

"Midori?" he asked innocently,

"You were very brave to stand up to my father, even I cannot answer him back." she said brushing his hair away from his face. Arashi watched his Mother and Father leave the luxurious study and quietly shut the screen door.

"I had to, I hate to see you cry." He admitted softly, his cheeks were growing red and he had no idea why. It was true that in the last fewweeks Midori had softened her icy personality and had become more fond of him but…

"Do you want to come with me to the modern world?" she whispered

Arashi sat up and looked at her incredulous "You can't do that, only Kagome could do that!"

"Yes I can."

And from the inside of a sleeve she withdrew a small pale purple fragment

"Where did you get that!"

"My father…"

Midori smiled mirthlessly

She slipped the jewel back into her kimono sleeve "Its imperfect though only having enough power to open the door for us and then."

Whatever else she said was stifled by the soft lips that met her own, it was brief, the barest brush of lips.

When Arashi sat back she looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted in a gasp that never came.

"Sometimes I wish I were older, so…" he lowered his eyes and then stood up.

"I do believe it's getting late and I have to help make breakfast." he said as he made his way to the door.

"Arashi?"

He turned with a wide smile on his face "You better change into something else there is a busy day already planned for us."

Midori nodded a little stupidly and Arashi slid open the screen door and stepped through. Leaving Midori stunned long after it had shut.


	29. Reborn

-10000

"Arashi!" Jaken called somewhere down the hall, the tall skinny boy with hair the color of lavender tinted silver turned. Waddling down the hall with something like a huge jar full of jelly. The little green demon stopped at his feet chest heaving,

"This is for you, f-from your mother" Jaken said hoisting the jar onto his two hands and lifting it over his head. Arashi crouched down and took it

"What is it Jaken?" he untied the leather covering and sniffed it coughing

"It smells like the miasma" he choked eyes watering, Jaken scuffed the ground with his foot and pretended not to hear

"Smells are deceiving my Lord" he said coolly.

Arashi nose still wrinkled observed the small demon carefully "You're hiding something from me."

Jaken began to sweat "How dare I? My intentions are entirely pure, I was just here to give you that delicious jelly and nothing more."

Arashi shifted slightly having crouched too long and stood, dipping a finger in the jelly. He saw the green stuff form a film around his clawed finger and shuddered. Just then he saw Midori come down the hall dressed in one of her other Western dresses. Suddenly flustered he nearly dropped the jar,

"Midori! Come smell this horrid thing!" he said, red in the face. Calmly she caught up with him, and took a whiff of the jar and coughed delicately.

"What is this?" she took the jar from Arashi and held it up to the candlelight.

Jaken answered "Jelly, very tasty jelly"

Midori shook her head, eyes starting to water "Tell me if it is good Arashi-kun" she smiled faintly then, batting her eyelashes. Arashi stared, his mouth open

"Go ahead!" Arashi put his head down hiding his blush.

"O-okay"

Arashi then licked his slimy finger, and Jaken came a strange cry of victory when Arashi's hair began to lengthen. There was a sudden fog and the sound of shredding fabric was heard. Midori just stood there holding the jar with both hands, her mouth agape.

"JAKEN! YOU WRETCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" cried the deep voice that now came from the greenish fog. Midori's eyes widened, as the fog cleared. There on his knees covering his shame was Arashi transformed, the remnants of his yukata lying around him in many pieces.

"The rest is up to you Midori-san" Jaken said in a sing songy tone and skipped away back into the semi darkness of the hallway. The jar burst as it clattered to the floor, spreading green ooze all around.

Arashi whispered something and from the air came a long piece of cloth which wrapped around his body.

"Midori help me up" he pleaded, Midori stood there like a stone. The shock numbing the whole of her body, he was more handsome then she had ever imagined. Though still slender and long limbed he had filled out, his shoulders broad and powerful. If possible his hair and grew longer and thicker then before. But most of all it was his eyes, deeply intense and like pools of liquid amber.

His rosy lips parted "Midori-san please" he begged. With a shaky hand he reached up and took hers. Midori cried out as he pulled her into an embrace

"Arashi!" she cried shocked, feeling the iron grip of his arms. She looked up at him, aware of the warmth of his body pressing up against hers.

"Are you happy now?" he asked softly brushing the hair away from her face. Midori gulped

"W-why should I be happy Arashi-kun?" she stammered

"Because I know it would have been against your pride to marry someone who wasn't even as tall as you." he crooned gently, his warmth breath tickling her skin.

Shivering Midori colored faintly, shaking her head stupidly "I-I liked you the way you were Arashi. You are still the same boy aren't you?" she asked hopefully.

Arashi smirked a little "It depends, if you keep flirting with me the way you have for the past two weeks. I shall lose all of my gooey innocence you are so attracted to." The look in his eyes then was so alluring that Midori struggled to pull away. Arashi was still a twelve year old boy, that had hit puberty no maturity way too early.

"Let me go!" she cried struggling in his arms

"No, for once I shall take what is mine" and her cries of protest stopped with a sudden passionate kiss. After a long moment he finally pulled away, holding her limp form in his arms. Midori eyes were closed, her lips swollen with his kiss. Gently he touched her face

"Midori"

Her eyes opened slightly, just as someone cleared there throat, Arashi turned slowly to meet the face of his Mother. Who as usual looked radiant and glowing

"How long have you been there?" he asked coolly

"Long enough" she said, her voice carrying the faintest hint of something. She helped Midori up and surveyed the damage done to her son.

"You've all about traumatized her you fool." she scolded her voice cold. Arashi shrugged

"She's been asking for that for quite sometime, my adolescent body could not articulate an answer. But now…" he smirked casting a blazing glance at Midori who had pulled her collar of her dress closer together, a deep reddening shame coloring her cheeks

Rin had bent over the jar of jelly and coughed lightly "I see this aging jelly has also impaired your personality. Your acting like your Father after he's…." she trailed off lightly. Remembering a certain night with a jar of pink jelly.

"Jaken gave you this didn't he" she added after a steely look at her son who didn't even flinch.

He stood whispering another spell and turning the fabric into a yukata, one that was a little on the short side.

"He did indeed mother" Arashi said his eyes pinned to the pale form of the princess of Amon Suu.

He beckoned her forward with his hand, she shook her head.

"Midori" he cooed gently

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried her brown eyes narrow with anger, a few moments later the calm footsteps of the Lord of the Western Lands appeared. His yukata light and pale green

He took one look at the scene and his brow rose "What happened to you?" he pointed to his son who now stood almost as tall as him.

"Never mind I know who did this" he cried massaging his temple with a clawed finger. Sesshoumaru silently called Jaken to him and then continued to stare at his son when Jaken appeared from the silent darkness of the old mansion.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru's voice was calm, his face an unreadable mask.

"Yes milord" Jaken replied innocently his birdlike beak in a thin line.

"Why is my son this way?" he waved to the tall form of his son who's smoldering eyes pinned Midori to the other side of the hallway. Rin stood between them pressing a look on her only child.

"I haven't the faintest of ideas" the demon said rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru was once again massaging his temple, though this was something of a personality flaw of Jaken's and he seemed to only mean well in the process, it still brought Sesshoumaru a great anger.

"Is it a concoction similar to the one I was fed many years ago?" he asked after a pause. He heard Rin snort and a felt a faint smile drift over his lips.

Jaken shrugged still keeping up his innocent act "I wouldn't know milord. It was a harmless gift of something sweet for the child."

Sesshoumaru sighed after a moment "You are a horrible liar Jaken"

Jaken then looked up and winked, Sesshoumaru was momentarily surprised and then a wicked smile overcame his lips. He knew that Jaken had been lying the whole time and he also knew what this jelly would do to his son.

"Well I think that the affect would wear off in a couple of hours no?" he said smoothly

"I would think so, how much did you eat?" Jaken asked addressing the older form of Arashi.

"Just a taste" Arashi replied, grinning.

"Then I would say about twelve hours" Jaken stated after a moments thought.

"Twelve hours!" Midori yelped her eyes wide and round. The fifteen year old turned to Lady Rin with terror in her eyes only to see the older woman holding back laughter.

"I think it would be good for the both of them don't you think husband?" Rin added with the same wicked smile that matched her husband's.

"T-then what I am to do?" Midori cried outraged

Rin turned "The chores I gave you of course" from her kimono sleeve she pulled out a small scroll and handed it to the dumbstruck girl.

And with that the two demons and immortal woman left the two of them alone.

000

A deafening silence in the hallway as Midori glanced warily at the older form of Arashi before breaking the seal and opening the scroll.

She took a few minutes to read the list before Arashi strode over and pulled it from her hands.

"Hhmmm" he began his amber eyes scanning the list quickly

"Mother wants us to go to the orchard and pick fruits. She must be planning something delicious"

"Don't you have servants to do that?" Midori asked in a condescending fashion.

Arashi's intense eyes quickly settled on his intended wife "Be careful wife, I told you not to say things like that didn't I?"

Midori nearly yelped "Where is the orchard?" she inquired hastily changing the subject, his eyes softened then.

"Three miles from here, surely a lady like you can't climb trees?"

Midori drew herself up to her full height "How you think I got away from my parents!"

At that Arashi laughed "Well I've gone and underestimated you once again my dear Midori." he smiled a little bit some of that fire returning to his eyes. The hairs on Midori's neck began to stand.

"You are insufferable" she grabbed the scroll from him and stomped down the hall.

"What about clothes? You can't climb trees in an emon!" he teased

"Nor can you!" she retorted pointing out his horribly short yukata. Arashi chuckled and watched her thin form disappear behind the bend.

"Ah Midori-san when are you going to realize that I'm in love with you?" he asked the wind before taking the brightest hallway to his room.

000

An hour later Midori sailed on the red cloud with Arashi, she clung to his form afraid of heights.

"Don't you love the view?"

"Not at all!" she exclaimed and whimpered as a strong gust of wind made parts of the cloud dissolve.

"Calm wife" he stated sagely

"I'm not your wife yet you horrible teenager." she snapped coldly.

"Oh do I sense some warmth in that sentence?" he mocked

"Quiet or I'm going to faint!"

"Would it be better if I did this?" and suddenly the cloud dissolved sending them plummeting to the ground below. She heard his laughter over the raging wind.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes. Warm arms wrapped around her before she blacked out.

000


	30. Romance

AN: In response to HawkAngel's plea for SessxRin fluff request I have decided to steer away from their horrible son and icy daughter and law for a time. Dear readers are you dissatisfied with me and my characters! I know I update horribly, but lots has been going on in my life. Again apologies. Please if you all are annoyed, I would like to know what I can do to change it. Drop a message or review. Something… I've been babbling haven't I? Well on with my story. Again my disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, this is for all chapter before and after this one. Thank you.

000

Sesshoumaru watched his wife in the garden, she was caring fo those odd flowers once more.

"Why do you insist on tending them, they are so irritating" he sighed watching his wife's delicate hands wrapped in strong hide gloves. Pruning back the 'roses' that Kagome had give them as an anniversary gift.

Rin shot him a glance "I thought you liked them, you seemed pleased when they took root in the soil. All you plant here are these peonies" she motioned to the large bushes around her rose.

Sesshoumaru grinned and picking a peony, placed it in his wife's chocolate colored hair.

"That is because they remind me of you" he cooed, nibbling her ear from behind. She yelped and dropped the large pruning shears. A modern tool that Kagome had also given them.

"I'm going to get hurt!" she cried turning around and kissing him. Anything he wanted to say was lost in his wife's deep kiss. And for a moment his head swam with desire, his fingers slipping to her well hidden tie in her kimono.

She pulled away and grinned "It is good to know I still have some power over you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow "What power?"

"The power to make you…" she kissed his neck, pink tongue flicking over his rapidly beating pulse. Sesshoumaru struggled to control himself since there were several of the court members gawking at them from the pavilion.

"Rin!" he cried

"If you wanted to.." he stopped talking because she was loosening his yukata.

"If I want to what?" she teased

"Seduce me, you could have picked a better place to begin"

She giggled "But that wouldn't make it so fun Sesshoumaru-sama"

He detached himself from her, and they stared at once another arms length apart. This kind of thing hadn't happened in some time. Actually it was for the sake of their son who had the childish habit to running into their room at all hours of the night. Sesshoumaru was beginning to remember why Rin had become pregnant so quickly after their marriage.

She bent and picked up her shears once more "Fine" Rin sniffed and carefully went back to cutting the dead branches back.

Sesshoumaru was wrong to tease her like this, but… He enjoyed seeing the ache he had created in her, an ache of their love that had not been satisfied in some time. He decided he would turn the tables and tease her.

"Lady Rin, do you realize that our son and daughter in law are gone from this mansion for the first time since they have come here?"

Rin hesitated only a moment before returning to her work "I am acutely aware of that husband."

Sesshoumaru stifled a chuckle and wrapped his arms around her thin waist "Is it true? That you are with child again?" he purred kissing the nape of her neck. Her felt her shiver, the words choked out softly

"Y-yes, that night when… The both of us had a little to much to drink"

He chuckled recalling only faint blurs of intense pleasure.

"I don't remember that"

"You wouldn't, I think Jaken spiked the sake" she replied

"He is going to kill us isn't he?"

" No, just leave me with twenty children when you go on another diplomatic trip."

He laughed "I wouldn't dare. Besides you stole that position from me years ago."

Rin giggled "I had enough of staying back while women from foreign lands tempted you with their charms."

He snorted "Please none of them are as beautiful as you. None can tempt me as you do."

Her kimono was suddenly loose about her shoulders as he pulled the ribbon free. It dropped to the walkway next to the roses.

Sesshoumaru then picked her up and walked into the garden, knowing a secret shortcut to their room…

000

Sometime later, Rin slept beside him a small smile on her face. He smoothed her hair with one hand and kissed her forehead. She stirred her smile a little wider now, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes letting his faded memories and dreams take him.

000

"You're such a wimp" he mocked poking her cheek. Midori opened her eyes and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me you pig!" she sat up and saw the basket filled with juicy peaches.

"Y-you picked them without me!" she cried

"Of course, if you can't stand a little drop you can't climb trees Lady Midori" He stood pulling her up.

"I hate you!" she screamed slapping him hard on the cheek. Arashi was still for a moment before touching the raw spot on his face.

"Well I guess we're going home now." Arashi stated beginning to summon the cloud. Midori stood there on the verge of exploding,

"You jackass don't you realize that I'm in love with you!" she sobbed as the tears began to fall, she beat his chest with her tiny fistsdissolving the wisps of the red cloud.

He grabbed her flailing wrists "You're in love with a twelve year old who doesn't know the kind of 'love' you speak of"

Midori quieted the tears still running in rivers down her cheeks "W-what?"

Arashi gave one of his smirks before replying "You are older then him, a woman already at least in age. You have seen much more of the world then him, he is as innocent as a lamb and you… well… aren't. That is why you are terribly cold and spoiled girl." he searched her eyes

Midori began struggling again "I have never loved anyone in my life like I love him! Doesn't he… or you understand that! And why do you speak about him as if you aren't him?"

"Because I'm not really him" he stated and kissed her.

Midori felt the smoke that suddenly filled her brain and her pent up emotions broke. She invaded his mouth with a predatory hunger. Making sure she would make him suffer, eliciting the tiniest of responses from him, the softest whimper. Triumphant she pulled away her cheeks flushed.

And with sudden shock she realized that Arashi looked younger and younger right before her eyes. He was slowly shrinking to his normal height, with a hiss of smoke his clothes sagged around him, the hem of his yukata pooling in ripples around him. A minute later the Arashi that Midori had fallen in love with was standing there with his hand to his mouth.

"Y-you kissed me" he stammered his wide amber golden eyes vacuous.

Midori felt her victory melt away "By Kami yes Arashi-kun I kissed you."

Arashi looked up at her "But why you don't even like me like that Midori-san"

Midori sighed "You're wrong you adolescent dense headed boy."

Arashi's cheeks flushed a violent color of beet purple. "B-but I thought you couldn't love anyone other then yourself."

"That's what I made you think…" she looked away from him, he seemed to remember nothing other then that kiss she gave him.

"I-I think that I should return to Amon-Suu" she stated after minutes of awkward silence.

Arashi smiled warmly "You don't have to Midori, your father would be angry."

"I must, I can't be around you anymore" she said coldly.

"I'm glad you say that because I don't know what to do when I'm around you either." Arashi admitted after a pause hiding the hurt in his heart.

"Well then I guess we should get back now…" with another smile he summoned the red cloud and they left the orchard with the basket of long forgotten peaches.


	31. Happiness

AN: This is the last chapter to my long winded story, I thank you all for reviewing and turning my pathetic attempt to write into a complete success. (bows) I hope you guys don't flame me for this, my writers block is evil.

Rin sat quiet, peacefully combing out her husband's hair with an ivory comb, when she saw the red cloud of her sons arrive back at the castle. Leaning on Sesshoumaru's shoulder she whispered

"They're home."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer instead he turned around and took her hands "My dear I smell unhappiness."

0000

Midori quickly began to assemble all her things, the other servants in the household helping her bring up her large chests and boxes from the storage room in the mansion. Carefully she placed her kimonos in their boxes laying them carefully in the teak chests. Her eyes were filled with tears, but the servants did not ask why. They seemed to already know.

Arashi walked into her room with another few boxes and all her activity ceased,

"Must you leave?"

"Indeed, I have to. I can't bear any more of this…"

Arashi sighed and Kuu took the boxes he had in his hands.

Just then his parents appeared beside them "Oh look at that"

Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around her now normal son. "What is wrong Arashi, why are all these boxes here?"

Midori felt her body begin to shake when the cool eyes of the Lord of the Western Lands settled on her. "Why are you leaving Midori?"

"Because I can't marry him. He can't marry me, I'm too fractured and… and…."

"She kissed me" Arashi added, both parents looked at him and then to Midori.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a long time, Rin bit her lip "Is this your final choice?"

Midori nodded "Well then I will take you home myself" Sesshoumaru replied…

000 Five years later 000

In the coming years Rin's second son Shinto grew, though he possessed none of his father's long claws or beautiful silver hair. He actually looked more like Rin but with the same handsome features of his father's remained. When he had turned five Lady Midori the Princess of Amon Suu returned to the mansion, where there was a grand gala being held in honor of Lady Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru's 18th wedding anniversary.

As a result of years of unrequited love and abuse by her father Midori returned with the crowd of admirers and well wishers to the Flower Pavilion at Lord Sesshoumaru's mansion. Bearing a few extravagant gifts and… Hope. Jostled by the crowd she was pushed out near the edge of the space itself where a tall teenager stood in the corner. Eyeing the dais where Lady Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru sat.

With a gasp she realized that Arashi was no longer the young boy that she had first met, now he was a towering half demon of his father's height with piercing, intense honeyed-amber eyes. Within his veins flowed an immortality that could outlive her own.

Just as she was going to speak a little form ran out from the crowd and into his awaiting arms. He had a head of chocolate colored hair and deep brown eyes. Arashi picked him up and the little boy wrapped his arms around his long white neck. Resting his head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Mommy is busy she cannot hold me like you do nee-chan"

Arashi rolled his eyes "You are horribly spoiled Shinto, I should talk to father about that"

Shinto shook his head, his voice a high whine "No! I don't want to go away from you!"

Arashi laughed and looked up to finally see Midori, he bowed a little "Welcome Dearest Lady of Amon Suu. I am happy you could make it."

There was an awkward pause that followed "How have you been?" he inquired again

"I have been suffering with my father and his good intentions for me." She replied reaching out to take Shinto who looked at her warily before slipping from his brothers arms and into her own.

"You smell nice" he giggled as she tickled his side. Before settling in her arms he sighed contentedly, finding it much better then his brothers.

Midori slowly looked up at Arashi "I sorry for what I did to you so long ago Arashi."

Arashi looked away from her earnest eyes "I realized that when you left, it was… lonely without you. Though so many other women came and left… I still missed you."

Midori held Shinto's warmth closer to her body, steeling herself against the tears that rose in her eyes.

"I was such a terrible person, but I don't think I'm like that anymore." She began

Arashi smiled a little "I'm sorry I wasn't old enough to truly understand what you were, what you wanted… And desired."

"Nee-chan who is this lady!" Shinto suddenly interrupted, Midori looked at him and laughed.

"My name is Midori little one." she replied

"My name is Shinto and I'm not little!" he cried pouting. Arashi hid a chuckle and Midori another smile.

"Do you like her nee-chan?" Shinto blurted after staring at Midori for a long time. Arashi stared coughing suddenly before he answered

"Yes, I always have."

Shinto looked at the both of them "Then why did you go away?"

Midori was caught by surprise and she looked into the large brown eyes of Shinto.

"I was confused" she replied and shifted Shinto's weight onto her other hip. The kimono was making it so much harder to balance both the young boy's weight and her own.

"Will you be staying?" Lady Rin asked, coming up near her son. Midori smiled

"If I'm welcome" she replied

"Of course you are, you are the future Lady of this mansion aren't you"

Midori felt tears of joy well up into her eyes, Rin was still smiling "Now why don't I take my lovely little son and leave you two alone."

Midori promptly handed the boy over to his mother who waved cheerily as they faded back into the crowd

0000

There was only a few seconds pause before Midori threw herself into his arms, an animal like lust gripping the both of them. Between kisses she was giggling,

"I can't have a normal relationship with you can I?" he whispered before nibbling her ear. People had stopped and were gawking

"No we're not like your parents" she mumbled before she kissed him again.

And so another feudal fairy tale ends happily…

I think…


End file.
